blessings for this magical world
by Geremias
Summary: Luego del derrotar al Rey demonio, Kazuma se prepara para cruzar la linea con su Lili-explosiva, pero, justo cuando las cosas estan progresando, un circulo magico aparece y se traga a nuestro Bazuma, enviandolo a un mundo de magos para ser el familiar de otra Loli explosiva! Kazumaxproblemas 3
1. Prologo

**Nota: este Fanfic se basa en la Novela Ligera de Konosuba, pero estoy asumiendo que el final será similar a la novela web, así que esto será después de derrotar al rey demonio.**

**Prologo**

Luego de que finalmente derroté al Rey Demonio, y debido a que me sacrifique utilizando explosión, mi cuerpo fue destruido, por lo que decidi utilizar "mi deseo" para revivir.

Por supuesto, mi plan original era reencarnar en japón, con una hermosa hermanastra mayor, una hermosa hermanastra menor y una tierna y hermosa amiga de la infancia y que todas estén enamoradas de mi, pero, por alguna razón decidí regresar con mis "esplendidas compañeras"

Y finalmente mi recompensa está aquí, finalmente me convertiré en adulto, aparte de que ahora estoy comprometido con Iris y Megumin, ya que soy el Héroe que derroto al Rey demonio, se me ofreció la mano de la Princesa, obviamente Rain y Clarie lloraron sangre por tal acontecimiento, definitivamente, luego me vengare de ellas por haber intentado borrarme la memoria de nuevo...

En fin el trato fue en que Megumin sería mi primera vez, mientras que Iris sería mi primera esposa, de esa forma, automáticamente me convertiría en un príncipe, y como miembro de la familia real podría tener más de una esposa.

Estaba algo nervioso, pero no me iba a echar para atrás

Luego de tomar un baño, fui a mi habitación donde me esperaba Megumin, hoy era el día, en que cruzaríamos la línea, por supuesto, afortunadamente, me arreglé para que Aqua, Darkness y Eris no estuviesen en la casa. (Por cierto, esta vez traje a Eris conmigo en lugar de Aqua, aunque esta última decidió venir por su cuenta)

-Ya estoy aquí, Me-gu-min- dije esas palabras al abrir las puertas, pero, ella... -está durmiendo-… No, obviamente solo está fingiendo, definitivamente está fingiendo.

-Oh, ¡vaya! Ella ya está durmiendo, ¡definitivamente no podremos hacerlo si es así! ¡Creo que mejor iré a beber al gremio y la dejare descansar! - forcé esas palabras, apague las luces y camine hacia la puerta, y la cerré, por supuesto, yo seguía adentro, active Ocultar y Sigilo

Me moví cuidadosamente a una esquina oscura, donde no estaría en su rango de visión y espere, luego de un rato, ella se levantó, miro en todas direcciones.

-Uf, menos mal- ella suspiro, por supuesto, sentí la sangre subiéndoseme a la cabeza, ¡estaba molesto por que habían intentado estafarme! ¡eso era imperdonable!, entonces desactive sigilo y ocultar. Y aprecio justo al lado de la cama.

-Si, menos mal que ya despertaste, ahora podremos hacerlo- dije esas palabras sonriendo tan maléficamente como pude.

-¡Waaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Kazuma! Esto, yo.-

-¿Creíste que podías retractarte a último momento y que simplemente me iría?- dije eso tirando de las sabanas y destapándola, descubriendo su cuerpo totalmente desnudo debajo, obviamente cierta parte de mi cuerpo reacciono, al tiempo que sentí escapar un hilillo de sangre de mi nariz.

-¡Espera Kazuma, yo aún no estoy~!

-¡No más esperar! O si lo prefieres podría usar Teleport aleatorio contigo, dios sabe dónde aparecerás, quizás en medio de una horda furiosa de goblins, o tal vez en medio del gremio. -

-¡Wa! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! Kazuma, ¡no lo hagas! - ella grito aterrada, obviamente no tenía intenciones de forzarla, ni de mandarla a algún lugar con teleport, pero si necesitaba vengarme...

-oh, no lo sé, siempre dices que sí, y luego te arrepientes, ¡eso es muy cruel para un chico virgen como yo! ¡Mira el estado en el que estoy! - exclame señalando mi parte intima que podía verse rígida debajo de la toalla.

-¡Lo siento! Es que creo que, es muy pronto, pero, si quieres forzarme, aunque, tal vez, pueda hacerlo con mi boca-

Megumin acabo diciendo algo increíble, algo realmente increíble, bueno, no es lo que esperaba, pero estoy satisfecho... por ahora

-Muy bien, adelante- dije es moviendo mi caderas hacia su rostro

-¡oye espera! ¿No se supone que tienes que decir algo como "no quiero forzarte" o "esperare a que estés lista"?

-oh, por favor, ya sabes que odio los clichés-

Megumin abrió la boca para decir algo, luego la cerró, luego volvió a abrirla esta vez levantando un dedo, para luego resignarse y agachar la cabeza.

-tu realmente eres despreciable- ella dijo mientras retiraba la toalla que cubría mi miembro, ella se quedó observándolo durante un rato, podía sentir su respiración sobre él, pero ella un no se movía, pensé en intentar presionarlo contra su rostro, pero, no me arriesgaría a que ella decidiera usar sus dientes si se enojaba.

Así que, solo observe como su rostro se ponía cada vez más rojo, mientras acercaba sus manos hacia mi miembro, segundos después, un extraño portal se abrió entre ambos, justo en el instante el que moví mis caderas hacia adelante para que ella pudiera agarrarlo, mi "compañero", paso atrás vez del portal, seguidamente este comenzó a succionarme hacia adentro.

-Mierda- dije justo un instante antes de que fuese totalmente absorbido.

Mi visión se puso borrosa debido al repentino polvo que apareció por todas partes, sentí una fuerte brisa que helaba mi cuerpo, eso obviamente significaba que ya no estaba en la casa, si no en terreno abierto, mi detector de peligro esta sonando como nunca antes.

Couf couf, escuche a alguien toser, aun que, aun que no pude identificar quien era hasta que el polvo se disipo, y ahí estaba, una hermosa niña de pelo rosa, sentada en el suelo, con su rostro a pocos centímetros de mi virilidad.

-Oh por todos los demonios... esta "tercera vida" es una mierda...-

**ese ha sido el prologo de esta historia, intentare hacer que Kazuma sea "kazuma" en esta historia y no cambiar su personalidad.**


	2. Bendisiones para Louise la Zero

He demorado mas de lo que esperaba, aun que, creo que habria sido mas gracioso si mandaba a Aqua en lugar de Kazuma.. XD si alguien se anima, me gustaria leer algo asi

**Bendisiones para Louise la Zero.**

Louise se lamentó profundamente en el instante en que el polvo se disipó, pues, lo que tenía a tan solo unos centímetros de su rostro, era, probablemente lo más obsceno que vio en su vida, algo que no esperaba ver hasta luego de haberse casado con su prometido Wades.

-qu, ¿qu quién eres? Y po, po porque esta esa cosa en mi cara?- ella pregunto con su cuerpo temblando

-¡o vaya, ¡Louise supero nuestras expectativas! ¡Invoco a un pervertido!- Kirche se burló e inmediatamente las risas estallaron entre sus compañeros.

-yo, ¡yo solo me he equivocado un poco!- ella se quejó, pero eso solo intensifico las burlas.

**[Perspectiva de Kazuma]**

Mi mente se puso en blanco en el instante en que me di cuenta que ella no era la única presente, por alguna razón, aparecí enfrente de un gran grupo de personas, todos parecen utilizar uniformes a juego, un conjunto de camisa blanca y falda negra para las chicas, y pantalón negro para los chicos, todos estaban utilizando mantos como magos y estaban acompañados por alguna criatura extraña, había un cuco, un topo gigante, un dragón azul, incluso una lagartija sobre alimentada, podía ver una especie de castillo enorme detrás de los estudiantes, claro, no era ni siquiera la mitad de grande que el castillo de Iris, aun así, era bastante impresionante, pude ver algunas banderas que nunca había visto antes colgando en los muros del castillo, esto probablemente era una academia de magia y debido a que no podía entender las palabras.

Esto, definitivamente fui convocado a un mundo diferente... otra vez.

Cuando regrese a mis sentidos, y observe más detenidamente, caí en cuenta que "la niña" en realidad probablemente solo sea una enana, ya que el resto de estudiantes tenían mí misma estatura aproximada.

Realmente eso no importa mucho, no podía entender sus palabras, pero debido a que de repente, todos menos la chica de pelo rosa, estallaron en carcajadas, deduje que se estaban burlando de ella, y de mí, definitivamente me estaban menos preciando, entonces mire cada uno de sus rostros, y jure muy en el fondo de mi alma que me vengaría.

-¡Eris! ¡Aqua! ¡Ángel-san! Me han invocado en un mundo diferente, ¿podría venir alguien por mí?- grite mirando hacia el cielo, y por supuesto, no hubo respuesta.

-Vanir, eres demonio con omnisciencia, ¡tú sabias que pasaría esto! ¿¡Podrías enviar algún demonio a que venga por mí!?- y claramente, tampoco hubo respuesta.

Oh bueno, ya vendrá alguien por mi cuando se den cuenta que desaparecí, y espero no haber terminado en el mundo de Ainz o Tanya… aunque sería bueno ver de nuevo a esa preciosidad de Albedo, ¡todos son muy aterradores!, mientras tomare esto como mis vacaciones.

Vi a esa chica de pelo rosa quejarse de algo con el calvo que parecía ser el profesor, realmente no entiendo una mierda de lo que dice, pero puedo intuir que no es nada agradable por la forma en que me está señalando

-¡oye! Enana rosa, es de mala educación señalar a la gente- dije eso, claro, no es como si me fuese a entender de todas formas, ella hizo una rabieta, entonces muy renuente mente se acercó me tomo del rostro con ambas manos, momento, siento que esto no puede ser bueno, definitivamente, está bien, ella probablemente va a besarme para sellar un contrato muy al estilo de los Isekai, y este atrapado con ella por el resto de mi vida, así que debería evitarlo a toda costa…

Pero por otro lado, hasta ahora solo he besado a Darkness y Megumin, y técnicamente si ella me besa a mí no estaría traicionado a Iris y a Megumin, por lo que no sería mi culpa ¡decido! ¡Dejare que me bese! Estoy seguro que Aqua podrá usar Break Spell para liberarme una vez me encuentre.

Decidí dejar que me besara, sus labios eran muy suaves, incluso más que los de Megumin, incluso podía sentir un ligero sabor a fresa, su fragancia cosquilleaba mi nariz, y por supuesto, durante unos segundos realmente sentí que estaba flotando, era algo único, pero, cuando ella se separó de mí, comencé a sentir un terrible dolor en todo mi cuerpo.

¿qué demonios es esto? ¿¡Esto es un ritual de sacrificio!?

-¡Duele! ¡Duele!- grite eso mientras me retorcía en el piso, esto era casi tan doloroso como el drain touch de Wiz, con la diferencia que no sentía que perdía mi fuerza, pude ver como unas runas eran grabadas en mi mano izquierda, como si fuesen escritas con fuego.

La chica de pelo Rosa simplemente se me quedo observando, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo ver a alguien sufriendo en el suelo, y claro, nadie entre todas las personas que me rodeaban mostraban signos de preocupación.

Bastardos.

Cuando el dolor finalmente se detuvo, el "profesor" intercambio palabras con la hobbit rosa y con los demás estudiantes, antes de que todos se fueran volando.

¡Eso es increíble! Obviamente, no es tan genial útil como teleport, pero, ¡pero definitivamente quiero aprenderlo! ¿Me pregunto si podría aprenderlo con mis puntos de hablidad de que me sobran?

Mientras estaba fascinado por como todos salieron volando, escuche una voz que me hablaba, era la enana rosa, por supuesto, no podía entender lo que decía, pero, supuse que quería que la siguiese, ¡realmente que mal servicio! ¡Me quejare con la administración! La última vez que fui convocado a otro mundo, los dioses al menos se tomaron la molestia de implantar el idioma local en mi cerebro.

Decidí simplemente seguir a la enana de rosa, no es como si tuviese algo que perder, digo, en el último mundo hasta los vegetales te atacaban, hasta que sepa qué clase de lugar es este, no debería arriesgarme, después de todo, no está Aqua para revivirme.

De todos los lugares posibles, ella me llevo a su habitación, ella señalo una esquina de la misma donde había un montículo de heno, y me dijo algo que no pude entender, deduje que ella estaba tratando de decirme que ese sería el lugar donde dormiría y que tenía que estar agradecido, obviamente eso no va a suceder, así que la mire fijamente a los ojos, con la mirada más intensa que pude, para expresar mi descontento, claro ella me devolvió una mirada feroz, pero si ella cree que por que es linda y es mujer daré mi brazo a torcer, es obvio que aún no sabe quién es "Satou Kazuma" un defensor de la verdadera igualdad de género, y que odia los clichés.

Tuvimos una lucha de miradas por aproximadamente 30 minutos, obviamente no pensaba perder esto, ella por su parte podía ver que cada vez flaqueaba más, su rostro comenzo a ponerse rojo, estoy seguro que en cualquier momento se romperá, o eso crei, ella resoplo y comenzó a decir algo tartamudeando de la cólera, entonces saco un palo y lo apunto a mi cara como si fuera un…

Oh mierda

¡BOOOOOOOM!

Algo exploto y me mando a volar contra la pared, donde finalmente aterrice en el montículo de heno.

-¡TU IDIOTA! ¿¡NO SABES QUE NO DEBES USAR EXPLOSION MAGICA EN INTERIORES!?-

-No era una explosión, ¡intente usar un chorro de agua! ¡pero volví a fallar!-

-¿Eh?-

-¿Eh?-

-Ya puedo entenderte-

-¡oh! ¡Al fin!- suspire aliviado y luego comencé a expresar mis quejas. -¿¡Dónde demonios estoy!? ¿Por qué me invocaste a mí?-

-¿Cómo que donde? ¡Estamos en Halskenia, en el Reino de Tristain para ser exactos! ¡Y tú eres mi familiar debes obedecerme! ¡Yo esperaba un dragón, o un grifo, aunque si pudiera te cambiaría por un gato!-

-No lo conozco, y eso de obedecerte no sucederá, y que tiene de bueno invocar una bestia sin cerebro, invocar un humano es mucho más impresionante- dije eso, y pude ver como sus mejillas se hincharon al tiempo que su rostro se puso rojo de nuevo, pero la ignore y para confirmar si realmente estaba en otro mundo pregunte, -¿has oído hablar del Reino de Beizerg?-

-Nunca he oído de tal lugar-

Oh, genial, fui convocado a otro mundo… de nuevo, al menos no tengo que Lidiar con Ainz, o Tanya, definitivamente iba a ser aterrador tener que encontrarme con ellos.

-ah~ esto es una molestia, hasta que Eris o Aqua averigüen en que mundo fui invocado, supongo que tendré que estaré atrapado aquí contigo-

-Que tonterías estas diciendo, ¿Qué vienes de otro mundo?-

-empecemos de nuevo, Soy Satou Kazuma, un aventurero experimentado, tengo 17 años- dije eso señalándome, ella me miro como si estuviera haciendo algo raro.

-¿Satoukazuma? –

-Es Satou, Kazuma, Satou es mi apellido, solo dime Kazuma-

-Lo que sea, Soy Louise Leblanc Francois de la Valliere, soy una noble del Reino de Tristain, y apartir de ahora soy tu ama-

-¡Escuchame bien! ¡Soy un aventurero de clase alta, con habilidades de Ladron, Espadachin, Asesino y Magia avanzada! He derrotado a incontables monstruos, vencí a varios generales del Rey demonio y finalmente fui yo quien derroto al Rey Demonio, no soy tu mascota, ¡y no voy a obedecerte!-

-Es más, ¡tú deberías de postrarte ante mí y besar el suelo por donde camino! -

-que, que, a pesar de que solo eres un plebeyo, te, te atreves a hablarme así-

Oh aquí vamos de nuevo, otro intento de cliché, ella se va a enojar e intentara ser violenta conmigo, pero, obviamente no voy a permitir que esta mocosa pase encima de mí, pero, ¿no sería mala idea ir encontrar de una mujer noble? Digo, ella podía contratar aventureros de alto nivel para asesinarme, no, ni siquiera sé si en este mundo hay aventureros aun que, si hay magos, si hay alguien tan bueno como los demonios carmesí, será problemático.

Ella estaba cada vez más roja de la rabia y estaba a punto de volver a usar magia, así que no tenía tiempo para pensarlo mucho, no quería tener a un montón de magos e idiotas de la nobleza pidiendo por mi cabeza, así que decidí tomar un curso de acción lo menos violento posible.

-Estoy muy cansado para discutir, mejor arreglemos esto mañana- dije eso subiéndome a la cama intentando cambiar de tema.

-¿Qué crees que haces plebeyo? ¡Esa es mi cama!-

-¡No voy a dormir en el suelo de nuevo! Yo estaba muy feliz en mi mansión, con mi novia, apunto de cruzar la línea, cuando me invocaste, ahora mismo tengo las bolas azules- dije esas palabras y camine hacia ella, luego señale mi entre pierna, donde claramente podía verse mi erección apenas cubierta por una toalla, -A menos que quieras hacerme el favor de resolver este problema, ¡no dormiré en el suelo!- ella aterrada se sonrojo y retrocedió varios pasos, luego apunto su barita hacia mí.

-T. tu, tu, como te atreves, a enseñarle algo tan vulgar a la hija de un Duke- ella parecía que iba a volver a explotar en cualquier momento, obviamente no iba a dejarle lanzar magia de nuevo y arruinar la cama.

Ella comenzó a cantar alguna clase de hechizo mientras apuntaba su barita hacia mi.

-oye, oye, tranquilízate, ¡no es bueno usar magia en interiores!- dije en pánico. –Por qué no hablamos más calmadamente, tal vez podamos llegar a un acuerdo-

-po, por que debería de llegar a un acuerdo con un simple pleyebeyo, no, un familiar, eres como un perro, simplemente deberías menear tu cola ante mí y obedecerme-

Maldita…

-¡oh, gran ama! ¡tenga piedad!- dije esas palabras de forma sarcástica y exagerada, entonces ella bajo ligeramente su barita, pero la intención de castigarme no se había ido, así que decidi distraerla un poco mas.

-bueno, supongo que es mucho pedir, fui muy grosero con usted, así que aceptare mi castigo, pero, ¿podría concederme una simple petición antes de dejar caer su justicia sobre mi?-

-Adelante, pregunta, pelebeyo- ella dijo ella de forma arrogante, realmente mirándome hacia abajo, bueno, es justo lo que buscaba.

-¿los magos de este mundo pueden hacer magia sin su barita?-

Ella me miro con sospecha, pero respondió a mi pregunta, -Solo los elfos pueden usar magia sin baritas, aun que cualquier mago te haría volar antes de que puedas acercarte para…-

¡STEAL!

En el momento en que Louise perdió su barita, su rostro se puso blanco, y su cuerpo comenzó a temblar, realmente pude disfrutar de esa expresión.

-Ahaahaha, ¡noble tonta!- sonreí tan malignamente como pude cuando ella noto que robe su barita.

-Sin tu barita solo eres igual que una niña cualquiera, no tienes fuerza y no puedes hacer nada, solo eres una enana, plana y sin…-

Mi visión se nublo en el instante en que sentí una poderosa presión en mi parte intima en el momento en que ella me pateo con todas sus fuerzas, caí al suelo miserablemente perdiendo mi ventaja.

Louise coloco su pie sobre mi cabeza y me presiono contra el suelo. -Así que, plebeyo, ¿que se supone que intentabas hacer robándome mi barita?- ella dijo eso tomando su barita de mis manos.

-Esta perra...- probablemente si fuera cualquier otro japonés, doblaría la cabeza ante la loli Tsundere, pero no yo, obviamente voy a responder a este golpe.

-DRAINTOUCH!-

-¡YAAAAAAAA!-

Su fue un grito bastante lindo, sin embargo, no tendré piedad, seguí absorbiendo su vitalidad hasta que ella cayo de rodillas, luego me levante. La mire desde arriba, ella me miro con desprecio, y con el rostro totalmente rojo, ardiendo por la rabia.

-Mira, Louise o como te llames, si vamos a convivir hay que dejar claro algunas cosas, yo ODIO los cliches, supongamos que tu estés enamorada de mí, y me agredes por que otra chica se me acerca, ¡yo definitivamente devolveré el golpe! Yo busco la verdadera igualdad de género, odio que las mujeres solo busquen la igualdad donde les conviene-

-¡Como si podría enamorarme de un plebeyo como tu! ¡Ni siquiera podría calificarte como humano!-

-¡Oye eso duele!-

Louise solo me miro con asco y escupió al suelo

-¡ese no es el comportamiento adecuado para una señorita noble!-

-¡Tu que sabrás de la nobleza!-

-Aun que no lo creas, tenia una gran cantidad de amigos **_enemigos_** nobles que me respetaban **_Temían_** en donde yo vengo, es más, ¡la princesa del país estaba comprometida conmigo!-

-Puff- Louise se rio volteando hacia un lado cuando dije eso

Esta perra…

Por una vez entendí que sentía Aqua cuando no le creían que era una diosa, lo que sea.

-Creo que no estamos avanzando en esto, quédate con tu cochina cama, yo me largo de aquí-

-haz lo que quieras- ella dijo eso, luego se sentó en una esquina de su cuarto en posición fetal, ahora sus ojos ya no tenían es luz combativa, sino un que eran apagados como de alguien rindiéndose.

-Soy una basura que ni siquiera puede usar magia correctamente, maldita escuela, malditos compañeros que solo se burlan de mí, maldito profesor que no me dejo volver a hacer el ritual, estúpido familiar rebelde que puede usar magia- ella continúo murmurando sin detenerse.

Esto es malo, esto en verdad es malo, reconozco esa mirada y esas palabras, fue más o menos como cuando me encerré en mi cuarto, ¡no quiero ser responsable de que ella sea una hikikomori!

No es como si realmente fuese mi culpa, digo, estoy en mi derecho de estar enojado, y en defender mi dignidad, aun así, sentí una comezón en mi mano izquierda.

Suspire profundamente, luego mire en su dirección y me acerque.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿cambiaste de idea al pensar que no podías conseguir comida? -

-….-

-Bueno, no es como si no pudiera cazar para comer, pero soy de un mundo diferente, no sé qué animales son comestibles y que no en este mundo, por ejemplo, en mi mundo, los vegetales te atacaban.-

Ella me miro como si estuviese diciendo alguna locura

-si, también hice es cara cuando me dijeron eso, así que supongo que no es igual aquí-

Me senté ni muy cerca ni muy lejos de ella.

-No sé cuál es tu situación, pero no quiero ser responsable de que te encierres y no vuelvas a salir, así que por ahora seré tu familiar-

-…- ella me miro en silencio durante unos segundos.

\- ¿me obedecerás?-

\- Si me tratas como un ser humano y no pides nada irracional, tal vez-

-¿Dormirás en el suelo?-

-solo si me prestas tu regazo como almohada-

-…-

-…-

-¿¡Que tiene de malo que un familiar duerma en el suelo!?

\- Pero sigo siendo ¡hu-ma-no!, ¡me puedo enfermar si duermo en el suelo! -

-¿ves?, ¡por eso un gato es mejor!-

Esta maldita... pensé durante unos momentos, en realmente teletransportarla a algún lugar aleatorio, pero, me tranquilicé luego de rascarme la comezón en mi mano izquierda.

-mejor iré a buscar otra cama-

Salí de la habitación en busca de algún sirviente que pudiese ayudarme, luego de caminar un poco me encontré con un chico rubio que traía un manto purpura igual que Louise, el cual, estaba ligando con una chica de pelo castaño con un manto marrón, ella aprecia menor que el aun que nunca se sabe, no había visto a la chica antes, pero el chico rubio estaba discutiendo con Louise antes cuando me invocaron, recordare esto para usarlo más tarde.

Luego de caminar por un rato, me encontré con una sirvienta, oh, esos trajes de maid son lo mejor~.

-am, disculpa, ¿tu trabajas aquí?- pregunte eso, aunque era algo obvio

-Sí, soy una de las sirvientas de la academia, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?- ella me contesto de forma muy cortés, inclinando un poco la cabeza, su pelo y ojos eran negros, y sus tetas eran enormes, definitivamente le hacían competencia a los de Darkness, aun que ese no era lo importante ahora.

-por ciertas circunstancias, necesitamos otra cama o al menos un colchón en la habitación de Louise-

-¿otra cama?-

-Si, vera, me invocaron esta tarde y como se supone que debo permanecer con ella-

-oh, usted es el rumoreado plebeyo invocado-

-Hmm, te agradecería que no me llames así, mi nombre es Satou Kazuma, Satou es mi apellido y Kazuma es mi nombre-

-Mi nombre es Siesta-

-¿Solo Siesta? ¿no tienes otro nombre o apellido? Eso es raro-

-Ejem, solo soy una plebeya, los plebeyos no tenemos apellido, lo raro seria tener un apellido sin ser un noble-

-¡eso es discriminación!-

-bueno, no es que pudiese hacer nada, solo soy una sierva, si un noble decidiera llevarme a su hogar para hacerme su "amante" no podría negarme- ella dijo eso con algo de tristeza.

-uh, hagamos un trato, si eso llega a pasar, te rescatare, aunque no lo parezca, soy relativamente fuerte, a cambio consígueme una cama, o por lo menos un colchón-

-jaja, está bien, pero es una promesa, aun que dudo que llegue a ocurrir- ella dijo eso guiñándome un ojo y extendiendo su menique hacia mí, me sorprendió que conociera la promesa del meñique, pero extendí el mío y sellamos la promesa.

-Conseguí un colchón, unas sábanas y una manta, no es como dormir en mi cama de lujo que compre, pero al menos no me resfriare-

-En verdad lo conseguiste…- Louise dijo observándome con "indiferencia" mientras estaba tirada en su cama como un oso perezosos en estado vegetal.

Acomode el colchón donde originalmente estaba la "cama de paja"

-Ya te lo dije, no tengo intenciones de dormir en el suelo como una mascota, aunque la gata de mi mansión tiene una habitación propia, con sus juguetes y su propia cama-

-Por alguna razón, cuando dices mansión, me imagino una choza vieja de una sola habitación-

-….-

-oye, he estado, tratando de ser amable, no me hagas usar teleport aleatorio contigo, quien sabe en que parte del mundo podrías aparecer-

-si, si claro, magia de teleport, si existiera tal cosa hasta querrían contratarte en el palacio real-

-Oh, eso me recuerda, si puedo usar "Steal" también podría usar teleport, me pregunto si funcionara aunque sea un mundo diferente-

-espera, ¿no era una broma?-

(¡Teleport!)

Luego de marcar la habitación de Louise como punto de teleport, intente trasportarme de vuelta a mi mansión, si no funcionaba y terminaba en algun lugar extraño, intentaría regresar a la habitación de Louise.

Luego de activar mi habilidad logre regresar en el salón de la mansión, tengo curiosidad por saber cómo reacciono Megumin cuando desaparecí, así que usare (ocultar) (Sigilo) y subiré a mi habitación.

-Oh eso fue una suerte-

-Pero, Megumin, ¿no estas preocupada por Kazuma?-

-Para lo que me importa, ¡podría terminar en medio de un grupo de ogros!-

-Eso es un poco, demasiado-

-Estoy segura que ese hombre estará bien, pero entre más pueda posponer nuestro "encuentro" mejor, así que, cuando vuelva, y volvemos a intentarlo, Yum Yum, ¡tú tendrás que salvarme!-

Escuche una conversación que probablemente no debería de haber escuchado, no por cortesía, sino porque ahora estoy molesto, definitivamente, se lo haré "anal" ¡y con poca lubricación cuando se dé la oportunidad!

Bueno, pero, primero hagamos que se preocupe un poco, no puedo llevar mi equipamiento completo o se darán cuenta que regrese, así que, solo tomare algo de dinero, creo que con una bolsa de monedas de oro será suficiente, hmm, no puedo llevar a "chunchun-maru" así que, solo me llevare esa espada común que usaba durante mis primeros días, y un cambio de ropa, mi tarjeta de aventurero.

Una vez con todo lo necesario, decidí ir a mi "casa secreta" que usaba para contratar el servicio de Súcubos, o eso era lo que tenía planeado, cuando el circulo verde apareció enfrente de mí, y me absorbió, cuando me di cuenta, estaba de vuelta en la habitación de Louise.

-¿¡A donde fuiste!?-

-Use teleport para regresar a casa-

-¿y por qué regresaste?-

-Eso me gustaría saber a mí-

teleport

Volví a la mansión, di unos pasos e inmediatamente el círculo verde se apareció y me llevo devuelta a la habitación de Louise.

-….-

-….-

-¡Maldición! ¡Debí buscar a Aqua directamente la primera vez!- grite tirándome el cabello.

-¡Oye no grites! ¡Despertaras a todos!

-oh, lo siento, en fin, supongo que si tendré unas "vacaciones" de mi vida anterior.

**Fin del capitulo.**

**habían palabras que quería tachar, pero no puedo hacerlo aquí :C**

**En verdad, esto es mas complicado de lo que esperaba, no he hecho otros fanfics en los que no use personajes de Ranma ½, y me salía bastante de los personajes, he intentado evitar eso aquí lo mas posible, espero que haya gustado este capitulo, aun que, siento que fui un poco flojo al final, intentare hacer algo mejor en el siguiente.**


	3. Bendiciones para este lanzador d Tomates

**Bendiciones para este lanzador de tomates**

Al día siguiente, Louise se despertó y lo primero que vio fue que había otra cama en su habitación, al inicio no fue capaz de saber por qué estaba eso ahí, luego vio a aquel joven durmiendo a pierna suelta en la otra cama, con una "carpa" en la parte inferior de su cuerpo, que se erigía solemnemente como gran pilar, producto de su erección matutina.

-Estúpido familiar, se supone que el debería despertarme, ¡no al revés!- ella grito internamente antes de apuntar su barita hacia el joven durmiendo, por supuesto, desistió de usar magia, en el poco tiempo en que había conocido a su "familiar" había aprendido que, probablemente, sería contraproducente agredirlo, odiaba admitirlo, pero, su familiar era demasiado terco y orgulloso para ser un plebeyo, aun que, desde que Kazuma usa magia, eso lo calificaba para ser un noble, solo le faltaba la nobleza, dignidad y los malditos modales.

-Pero, ¡mi orgullo como noble me impide dejarlo hacer lo que quiera!- acto Seguido Louise tiro de las sabanas con todas sus fuerzas hasta hacer caer a Kazuma de la cama.

* * *

Desperté abruptamente cuando sentí que mi rostro golpeo algo duro, obviamente había caído de la cama, eso no había pasado nunca antes, así que supongo que supongo que alguien me tiro de la cama, lo cual ameritaba una venganza

-¡Sea quien sea me las pagara!- grite eso y me levante, no estaba en mi habitación, era un lugar desconocido, -Donde… ah, ya recuerdo, fui invocado a otro mundo…- mire a mis alrededores y vi a una Loli rosa durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, tal vez me caí solo, en fin, supongo que la despertare, aún es temprano pero tengo hambre.

-Oye Louise, ¡despierta!- la moví un poco hasta que ella abrió los ojos y se levanto

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quién eres?- ella pregunto somnolienta

-Levántate, ¡tengo hambre! ¡Y no sé dónde está la cocina o el comedor!-

-Ah, eres el plebeyo que invoque- ella dijo eso, luego me señalo hacia una armario con su nariz –Pásame algo de ropa de ahí-

En un inicio pensé en negarme, pero, no todos los días una chica te pide que metas tu mano voluntariamente en el cajón de la ropa interior, así que solo le seguí la corriente por ahora, saque unas bragas rosas y se las arroje.

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¡Se supone que debes vestirme! ¡Un noble no se viste solo cuando hay un sirviente cerca!-

Esta mocosa, voy a darle una lección, no, espera un momento, esto podría ser algo bueno después de todo, ella me señalo para que la desvistiera.

-¿Estas segura? Soy un hombre, ¿sabes?-

-¿Hombre quien?-

-¡Yo!-

-Solo eres un familiar, aunque seas humano, no podría verte como hombre-

Por un lado, ese comentario podría ser hiriente, pero, en estos momentos tenía otro objetivo más allá de simplemente defender mi orgullo, aunque siempre acudí al servicio de Súcubos, nunca tuve la oportunidad de mirar más detalladamente el cuerpo de una mujer, Darkness no cuenta, estaba oscuro.

-Oh, gran ama, ¿cómo debo proceder? - dije eso a modo de burla, pero, no es como si esperaba a que ella se diese cuenta de ello

-Hoy estas cooperando bastante- ella dijo eso mirándome con sospecha – ¿ya te entro algo de sentido común? -

No dije nada, simplemente asentí, temía que, por accidente dijera lo que realmente estaba pensando, ella me ordeno desvestirla y con mucho gusto procedí a ello, ella durmió con su uniforme, asique estaba arrugado y debía usar otro, desprendí su blusa al tiempo que sentía que mi corazón bombeaba con fuerza, echaba algo de vapor por la nariz, aun que quede algo decepcionado de que, increíblemente ella fuese más plana que Megumin, no había mucho que ver, luego le baje la falda y las bragas, me detuve fijamente en la zona de su entrepierna y la observe detalladamente de frente, luego retrocedí un poco y me puse de pie, la mire detalladamente de pies a cabezas, por supuesto, no desaproveche ni una sola oportunidad para rozar sus pezones con mis dedos, o su entrepierna tocando con mi pulgar un diminuto montículo en la parte superior, creo que ese sería el clítoris, también presione mi dedo en su abertura a través de sus bragas, ese se hundió ligeramente hacia a dentro, la sensación de calor y humedad fue grandiosa, creo que con esta experiencia, los sueños que provocan las súcubos serán aún más reales que antes.

-Que, ¿Dónde crees que etas tocando? ¿¡que tanto estas mirando!?- ella se cubrió

-Solo soy un familiar, solo ignora mi mirada, además, es normal que te toque mientras te cambio, solo es un accidente- dije eso con cara seria o al menos eso intentaba, aunque probablemente estaba haciendo alguna case de sonrisa tonta mientras movía mis dedos, pero ella no se lo trago, y comenzó a arrojarme todo lo que tenía a mano hasta que Salí de la habitación.

-idiota!- ella me grito luego de que cerré la puerta, era una lástima que probablemente no me dejara hacer eso de nuevo, aunque cumplí me objetivó de grabar su cuerpo desnudo en mi memoria, y hacer que me vea como hombre y no una mascota.

* * *

Perspectiva de Louise

-Ese estúpido y pervertido familiar- Louise se quejó para sí misma, probablemente el solo "coopero" esta mañana sabiendo que podía tomar ventaja para mirarla y tocarla, por otro lado y aunque nunca lo admitirá ella misma, se sentía un poco bien saber que era atractiva para el sexo opuesto, pero, -¿¡Por qué tiene que ser un plebeyo!?, no, ¡un mero familiar!

-Bueno, lo tire de su cama y fingí dormir, así que se lo dejare pasar esta vez-

* * *

Luego que mi "ama" se terminara de vestir, regrese a cambiar mis ropas a la habitación, solo traje un juego de ropa, probablemente, debería haber traído as, pero se darían cuenta, no, esas inutiles no se darían cuenta… en fin, traje también la máscara que compre de Vanir, no es que esté pensando hacer de ladrón caballeroso en este mundo, o al menos no por el momento, simplemente la tomé, también traje un manto negro iba a usar la próxima vez que trabajara con Big Boss.

Me pregunto si podría hacerme pasar por un noble de este mundo si lo hiciera, bueno, no perderé nada solo con probármelo.

-¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?- Louise me pregunto al verme usar el manto

-Es ropa que pensaba usar para trabajar- Fue lo que dije, claro, no es como si de verdad fuera a decirle a que trabajo me refería.

-Tal vez, si lo uso pensaran que soy un noble y no tendría que lidiar con los caprichos pretenciosos de los nobles idiotas que se sienten superior a los plebeyos-

-Si te descubren, podrían ordenar que te corten la cabeza por intentar hacerte pasar por un noble-

-Pensándolo bien, creo que mejor guardare esto para otra ocasión-

Unos minutos más tarde, entramos en un gran comedor, había tres mesas largas, llena de un banquete digno de la nobleza, aunque, no se comparaba al banquete que hubo en la capital Real Beirzeg, luego de que regresamos con Iris del país vecino, así que no estaba tan impresionado.

-Deberías estar agradecido, este es el comedor de Brimir, solo los nobles tienen permitido comer aquí, pero, gracias a una petición especial mía, se te permitirá entrar- Louise dijo en su típico tono arrogante.

-Pues, luego de comer con Iris, en el comedor real del Castillo de Beirzeg, no estoy muy impresionado- dije eso cruzando mis manos detrás de mi cabeza, pude notar que ella se puso tensa, juraría que vi una vena hincándose en su cabeza

-Tu sí que sabes cómo arruinarme el humor- ella dijo eso apretando los puños, pero camino sin detenerse hasta llegar a su lugar, pude notar las miradas de los demás estudiantes sobre nosotros, y algunas burlas, obviamente hacia mí, lo cual me hizo considerar seriamente en arruinar su desayuno, pero, como japonés y como alguien que ha pasado por la pobreza, desperdiciar comida es imperdonable. Louise se quedó parada a un lado de la silla donde iba a sentarse

-Si que eres descortés…- Ella dijo eso, intuí que esperaba a que retirara su silla para que se siente, bueno, lo cortés no quita lo valiente, así que lo hice, en ese momento me fije que había un plato en el suelo, y tuve una premonición, así que me gire para ver si habían más, y no, este era el único, entonces, repentinamente me sentí molesto, me acerque al oído de Louise.

-Solo para estar seguro, no esperaras a que coma en el suelo, ¿verdad?- Dije eso sonriendo, pero claro, mis ojos no estaban sonriendo para nada, ella se puso rígida

-y tampoco habrás pensado en darme solo un pedazo de pan duro, ¿verdad?- ella simulo silbar mientras volteaba hacia otro lado.

-Digo, siendo como soy, podría enojarme bastante por ese trato, tal vez decida hacer un espectáculo con mi "steal", me pregunto, cuantos segundos tardaría en dejarte totalmente desnuda en frente de tus compañeros-

-Cc, claro que no, yo iba, em, decirte que vayas a la cocina- Ella dijo eso con voz temblorosa, obviamente estaba mintiendo, aunque, no me molestaría tomar venganza por este trato, eso retrasaría mi desayuno, así que lo dejare pasar por ahora.

Decidí irme a la cocina, tal vez me encuentra a Siesta y pueda conversar un poco con ella, cuando me disponía a salir tropecé con un noble de pelo castaño, o más bien, el tropezó con mi espada

-Que plebeyo más mal educado, ¡encima que esta en este lugar sagrado! ¡Osa traer algo tan sucio y vulgar como una espada!-

-oh, lo siento, me siento desnudo si no la llevo conmigo- dije eso para intentar evitar un conflicto inútil y poder seguir mi camino

-¿Que eso? ¿Acaso no piensas pedir perdón, suplicando de rodillas como se debe?-

Este maldito…

-Louise, deberías enseñarle modales a su familiar- Esta vez lo dijo el rubio de la noche anterior

-veo que no solo eres Zero en la magia, si no también Zero en educación- esta vez hablo una pelirroja morena con unos pechos más impresionantes que los de Darkness

-¡Por algo es Louise la Zero!- alguien más agrego y estallaron las carcajadas, por otro lado, la mencionada estaba con la cabeza agachada totalmente roja, no estaba seguro si ella explotaría y usaría magia explosiva en el comedor o solo se quedaría ahí recibiendo los insultos.

Sentí una comezón en mi mano izquierda, y comencé a sentirme muy enojado, no me extrañaría si Louise se volviera un hikikomori, supongo que le daré una lección

Tome un pedazo de pan de una de las mesas y se lo metí en la boca, preciándolo hasta su garganta, el comenzó a retorcerse esforzándose por respirar

-¡Hmmm!-

-Cierra esa maldita boca, ¿acaso no tienes modales? estás molestando a los demás- lo sermonee burlándome y seguí caminando.

Por supuesto, mi acción causo diversas reacciones, desde carcajadas, hasta indignación, decidí no prestar atención y continuar mi camino hacia la cocina

-Tu, plebeyo… ¿¡Como te atreves!?- ese noble idiota grito cuando estaba por marcharme, me di vuelta y el me apunto con su barita

-Mierda-

-¡Te desafío a un duelo!-

-okay- sin decir nada más tome otro pan y le di en la boca con [snipe]

-¡hmmm!

-¡Yo gano!-

El público estallo en carcajadas, eso me hizo sentir bastante bien.

Aparentemente me había ganado a la mayor parte de los presentes, o eso creí

-¡Escoria!-

-¿¡Como te atreves a hacerle eso a Albert-sama!?

-¿¡Porque no peleas en un duelo justo!?-

-¡Cierto! Albert-sama solo estaba retándote, ¡no estaba listo para el duelo aun!-

Un grupo de chicas salió en su defensa, pero no tengo por qué escucharlas, así que continuaré mi camino a la cocina.

Entonces una mano se posó en mis hombros y me detuvo

-entonces, ¿piensas huir?- es el rubio de la noche anterior, creo que le llamaron Guiche o algo así.

-No tengo por qué pelear de nuevo, no hay ninguna recompensa para mí si lo derroto- dije eso y aparte su mano.

-¿Y si hubiese un premio?-

-Soy rico de todas formas, es más, soy tan asquerosamente rico que le presto dinero a los nobles- dije eso con confianza, incluso podría comprar un pequeño país, eso último fue una exageración, pero la mayor parte era cierto, aunque probablemente nadie creyó mi declaración.

Antes de que alguien intentara desmentirme, aproveche que una sirvienta estaba cerca y la llame.

-Kazuma-san, ¿necesitas algo?- Siesta me saludo haciendo una reverencia

-Quería agradecerte por ayudarme a conseguir la cama ayer- dije eso y saque una bolsa de cinturón y se la coloque en sus manos

-¿Qué es esto?-

-Es solo una forma de agradecerte por tu ayuda ayer, no son monedas de este país, pero estoy seguro de que valen algo-

Siesta reviso el contenido.

-Son monedas…¿¡de oro!?- ella estaba muy sorprendida –Aunque nunca he visto este diseño antes, de hecho nunca vi una moneda de oro de este país de cerca antes-

-Bueno, son de mi país, son de 24 quilates así que deben de valer algo-

-ve, ¿¡veinticuatro quilates!? ¡Pero hay al menos veinte monedas aquí! ¡La cama no valía tanto! No puedo aceptar es-

-Shhh- coloque un dedo en sus labios, ella obviamente se sonrojo –no te preocupes, es solo una pequeña muestra de mi aprecio, además, estoy esperando a que puedas guiarme a la cocina, aún no he desayunado-

Siesta asintió con la cabeza, entonces quite la mano de Guiche de mi hombro.

-Si me disculpas, tengo cosas que hacer-

El abrió su boca, luego la cerró nuevamente, repitió eso un par de veces hasta que se rindió y regreso a su lugar.

* * *

++Perspectiva de Louise+++

Louise presenció todo que había hecho su familiar, en un principio se sintió avergonzada y molesta por las burlas de sus compañeros, y de aquel idiota de Albert, pero luego de que vio como su familiar lo hizo callar con un pedazo de pan dos veces, sintió una extraña satisfacción, no es que estuviese agradecida con su familiar o que repentinamente le agrade más, no, ella sentía que su Familiar era la escoria de la escoria, pero, él no era falso, el definitivamente mostraba sus verdaderos colores sin tapujos, un plebeyo, no algo peor, alguien que golpearía a una mujer si la situación lo amerita, él era basura.

"Tal vez debería llamarlo bazuma"

Louise rio internamente ante eso, luego sigo disfrutando su desayuno, ignorando los murmullos de los demás estudiantes en el comedor.

* * *

Más tarde

Crei que las cosas se calmarían un poco para la tarde, lamentablemente no fue así, el dia de Hoy, Louise no tenía clases, todos los de segundo debían pasar la tarde con sus familiares para "reforzar vínculos"

En otras palabas.

Una mierda.

Bueno, no es como si quisiera estar en una clase aburrida de todos modos, pero tampoco es que esta situación me agrade del todo.

Albert, había hostigado a Siesta para molestarme, realmente los nobles son basura, aunque, no es que yo sea mejor.

Normalmente no me molestaría en preocuparme por otros, pero, Siesta había sido amable conmigo y ella se convirtió en objetivo debido a que me llevaba bien con ella, así que acepte el duelo.

Albert estaba a unos diez metros de mí, y había varias chicas apoyándolo, eso me molesta así que lo derrotare rápido y sin dejarle hacer nada.

Por supuesto, Louise protesto.

-¿¡En qué demonios estás pensando!?- ella me grito en un lugar apartado de la academia que no era casi frecuentado por nadie.

-Ese sujeto hizo que Siesta tropezara apropósito, uso magia para hacerla caer en mas de una ocasión, definitivamente no puedo perdonarlo-

-Es cierto que Albert es basura, ¡pero sigue siendo un noble! ¡Ademas es un mago triangular!-

-¿triangu que?-

-Significa que puede combinar tres elementos, ¡podría decirse que es un prodigio!-

-Solo tengo que tomar su barita con mi **Steal** y todo estará acabado-

-Ese truco "steal" me digiste que roba algo aleatorio, ¿que pasa si no logras obtener su barita?-

-oye, mi profesión es de aventurero, pero también se usar magia avanzada, ¡definitivamente no voy a perder-

-oh, ¿con que magia avanzada? ¿estás seguro que no lo soñaste? Digo, que uses magia sin barita es increíble y todo, pero, todo lo demás suena absurdo-

-…..-

-Supongo que debo mostrarte para que me creas-

Hice que una sirvienta me traiga una Sandia grande, normalmente son caras y solo esta destinada para los nobles, pero le di 2 monedas de oro para que permita quedármela.

-gracias realmente me has salvado-

-No hay de que, Kazuma-sama es un placer hacer negocios contigo- ella dijo sonriéndome, esta chica se llamaba Alexandra, al igual que Siesta también tiene el elo negro y grandes pechos, ¡me pregunto si será mitad japonesa? En fin, se lo preguntare en otro momento.

Luego de que Alexandra se retiró coloque la sandía sobre una roca.

-¿qué piensas hacer con esa cosa?- Louise me pregunto

-Te mostrare una magia verdaderamente impresionante- Realmente me gustaría poder usar **Explosion **pero no soy tan irracional como Megumin, asi que usare algo que aprendí de Yun Yun.

Debido a que mi profesión no es de "mago o archi-mago" no puedo simplemente mejorar la magia que aprendo, así que cosas como "conjuracion rapida" o aumentar la potencia de la magia es más complicado, si quiero que el hechizo sea más fuerte debo poner más mana en él, mientras que si fuera un arch-imago, la magia seria más fuerte sin necesidad de que yo invierta mana de forma consiente.

[**Light of Saber] **

Un relámpago blanco salió de mis manos y cortó la Sandía a la mitad, por supuesto, también partió la roca y parte del suelo.

-¿¡Que demonios fue eso!?-

-Es magia avanzada, se supone que es para matar monstruos fuertes-

-Si usas eso, ¡definitivamente lo mataras! ¡lo prohíbo!-

-pero…-

-¡Nada de peros!-

-….-

* * *

Es por eso que tuve que cambia mi estrategia, antes de venir aquí, aproveche cuando nadie me veía para utilizar (Blessing) para mejorar mi ya buena suerte, y (Buff) para mejorar mis atributos físicos, claro, podría utilizar magia avanzada y acabar rápido esto, pero, incluso si la uso solo para intimidar, no quisiera decapitar a alguien erróneamente por usar [**Light of Saber] **claro, esa no era la única razón, tenía un plan para humillar a este chico.

-¿realmente piensan hacer esto?- Louise pregunto parándose entre él y yo.

-Bueno, no es como si yo hubiese iniciado esto- me encogí de hombros –el ataco a Siesta sin razón-

-Es por que no le enseñaste modales a tu plebeyo- Albert rugió, a lo que una vena se hincho en la cabeza de Louise, pero no dijo nada, en cambio Albert siguió. –Si tanto te preocupa tú plebeyo, deberías haberlo educado mejor- el continuo.

-ah~- Louise suspiro luego me miro –por favor, no mates a este tonto- ella dijo eso.

-No lo matare si me suplica de rodillas- Albert dijo, a lo que Louise hizo una cara de confusión, claro, ella no explico nada y simplemente se retiró.

¡Comiencen!

EL noble idiota inmediatamente saco su varita, justo como había previsto, iba a conjurar un hechizo.

[Snipe]

Arroje un tomate podrido a su rostro antes de que lograr conjurar su hechizo.

-Que, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?- él se quejó con el rostro furioso en medio de las carcajadas de los demás estudiantes.

-Los nobles usan magia, es obvio que yo, que no puedo (no me dejaron) utilice lo que está a mi disposición- dije eso

-Tiene sentido con lo que dice- dijo uno de sus compañeros.

-vamos, no seas mezquino, deja que los use-

-¿Pero porque tomates podridos?-

-Tal vez ustedes los nobles no lo sepan, pero es malo desperdiciar comida- dije eso y arroje otro tomate certero a su rostro con (snipe)

-Deja de hacer eso, ¡cobarde!- él dijo eso e intento conjurar de nuevo, pero recibió otro tomatazo en la cara.

-¡Eso es ruin!- dijo repentinamente una de sus admiradoras.

-¡Pelea justo! ¡cobarde!- dijo otra chica

-¿acaso no tienes honor?-

-¡Escúchenme bien mocosas! ¡Estoy siendo piadoso con él! -

Ellas comenzaron a insultarme y me vi tentado a utilizar "créate wáter" y "freeze" sobre ellas, o quizás solo el "Steal", pero dejare eso para más tarde.

-Pensaba ir suave contigo, pero, si quieres que use mi espada en lugar de tomates- dije eso y desenvaine mi espada.

El sonrió, claro, él tenía la ventaja de rango ahora, en teoría el podría conjurar algo antes de que yo logre alcanzarlo.

Por supuesto, yo sonreí con malicia e hice un amague, como si fuese a arrojársela a la cara, y él se cubrió instintivamente, fue extraño, en ese momento sentí mi cuerpo extremadamente ligero, incluso más que cuando utilice "buff", cerré la distancia entre nosotros en unos segundos y golpee su plexo solar con la empuñadura, el gimió abriendo la boca perdiendo el aliento, luego cayó al suelo.

¡Albert-sama! Sus admiradoras chillaron, pero, obviamente no me importo, y por supuesto, no me detuve ahí, metí el resto de tomates podridos que me quedaban dentro de sus pantalones y los aplaste.

-dime, ¿quién ahora es el inútil?- me burle de él, y obviamente, el resto de estudiantes estallo en carcajadas.

-La próxima vez, piénsalo dos veces antes de subestimar a un "plebeyo" -

Louise se acercó a Albert y lo miro hacia abajo

-por eso te dije que no lo hicieras- ella dijo eso con una sonrisa, claro, ella internamente estaba riéndose de él, probablemente.

-¡Eso fue trampa!-

-¡Si! ¡Albert-sama no perdería con alguien como tú!

-¡Cobarde!-

-¡Escúchenme muy bien! ¡Con mucho gusto también peleare con ustedes! - dije eso y ellas endurecieron la mirada –Como defensor de la igualdad de género, no me contendré con ustedes solo por ser mujeres-

-realmente eres escoria, ¡como era de esperarse de Louise la Zero! ¡Ni siquiera puede educar a su familiar!

-Cierto, es cero en magia, cero en ¡educación y también cero en pechos!- cuando una da las chicas dijo eso, sentí un aire frio a mi espalda, era Louise, voltee a verla y ella me sonrió brillantemente.

-Nee, Nee, Kazuma, Kazuma-

-Si, soy Kazuma-

-¿Podrías matar a esa perra? No, mejor usa tu espada y corta esas dos inútiles masas de grasa que tiene por pechos-

-Claro, será un placer- desenvaine mi espada y camine hacia ella, por supuesto, ellas intentaron usar magia, pero cerré la distancia en un instante y partí sus baritas con mi espada, ellas retrocedieron y cayeron al suelo por el susto, me acerque haciendo la sonrisa más siniestra que pude, las tres se desmayaron y comenzaron a echar espuma por la boca-

-Supongo que eso fue todo- dije guardando mi espada.

-Oye estúpido familiar, te dije que les cortes esas inútiles bolas de gasa- Louise se quejó.

-¿Espera que eso no era una broma?-

-¿Acaso me estoy riendo?-

-….-

Nota mental, nunca decirle pechos planos.

Me acaricie las sienes -Incluso yo no sería capaz de algo así- dije eso y respire profundamente, pensé en darle un sermón a Louise, pero un profesor llego rápidamente a calmar las cosas, y todos regresamos a "nuestras habitaciones".

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, Siesta me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla, los demás sirvientes me felicitaron por darle una lección a esos nobles engreídos, no solo eso, incluso me invitaron una de las comidas más deliciosas que probé desde que llegue aquí, dijeron que la hicieron con las sobras de los nobles, pero, no me importo.

Siesta estaba sentada en la misma mesa que yo y me miraba con esos enormes ojos negros, ella me sonrisa, su sonrisa me purificaba el alma, no recuerdo que alguien, a parte de mi Hermanita Iris, me viera con esos ojos.

-Gacias por la comida- dije eso cuando me sirvieron otro plato.

-oh, no hay problema, después de todo defendiste a nuestra Siesta, le diste una lección a ese noble idiota y mostraste que los plebeyos no somos menos que los nobles- El chef dijo eso, luego se puso algo cariñoso conmigo, -¡tú eres nuestra espada!-

-Tengo que admitir que eso me hace un poco feliz, también avergonzado-

-encima eres modesto, Por favor, ¡déjame besarte!-

-Me rehusó rotundamente- aparte al chef con una mano

-Kazuma, ¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear asi?- Siesta pregunto

-Bueno, antes de ser invocado, yo era un aventurero-

-¿Un aventurero?-

-Supongo que no existen en este mundo, son gente que trabaja arriesgando sus vidas para eliminar monstros, o deshacerse de bandidos, explorar mazmorras, o enfrentarse al rey demonio-

-¿Rey demonio? ¿¡te estas burlando de mí!?- ella parecía ofendida

-¡Por supuesto que no! Vengo de un mundo diferente, aunque en mi mundo de origen no existían ni los aventureros ni los magos, luego de morir, reencarne en mi mundo anterior-

Ella me miro como si estuviera viendo a una basura mentirosa, entonces saque mi tarjeta de aventurero y se la mostré.

-¿Que es esto?¡no entiendo estas letras!-

-Es mi tarjeta de aventurero, sirve aprender las habilidades ya sea de espadachín o magia, no sé cómo funciona exactamente, pero gracias a eso pude aprender a usar magia.

Ella me miro inquisitiva mente, así que le mostré, apunte mi mano a un vaso que previamente tenia vino [CreateWater]

El vaso se llenó de agua y ella retrocedió, -¡eres un noble!-

-¿conoces a un noble que haya vivido en los establos o que haya trabajado como albañil?- dije eso mostrando mis manos llenas de cayos.

-pase mucho tiempo apenas sobreviviendo, es mas, ¡pase una semana sin comer adecuadamente para comprar esta espada barata!-

-Eso debió ser duro…-

-¡Por supuesto que lo fue! Tenia a una archipriest inútil como compañera que solo sabía arruinarlo todo, una maga de mierda que solo podía usar magia una vez al dia, y una señorita noble masoquista-

-….-

-Bueno, no es como si todo haya sido malo, luego de un tiempo logre comprar una mansión y convertirme en un exitoso comerciante-

-Suena a que te divertias-

-No voy a negar nada de eso, pero, en fin, ahora nada de eso importa, estoy atrapado en este mundo-

-Bueno, no puede ser tan malo, quizás encuentres el amor aquí- ella dijo eso de forma sugerente, claro, seré un virgen de mierda, pero, no voy a fingir que no sé a qué se refiere.

Tome sus manos y la mire a los ojos –Si fueras tú, yo podría…-

-¿¡Con que aquí estabas!?- Louise grito repentinamente, y me arrastró de la oreja -¡He estado buscándote por dos horas!-

-¿Oye que paso con eso de dejarme tener mi vida privada? ¿No me vas a decir que ahora te enamoraste de mí y esta celosa?

-¿Quién demonios podría amarte? ¡El director nos mandó a llamar!- ella grito con la cara enrojecida y continuo arrastrándome fuera de la cocina.

**Fin del capitulo.**

**Tenia esto semi preparado ahce dos semanas, pero no termine de convencerme, asi que lo reescribi varias veces hasta que me quedo, mas o menos acorde a la actitud de cada personaje.**

**No, Kazuma no se dejara mangonear todo el tiempo por Louise, no he decidido parejas, pero, tengo pensado en que almenos la "relación" de Louise y Kazuma esté basada en insultos y agresiones mutuas, orgullo e intimidación, Kazuma no es un imbécil todo el tiempo, asi que en ocaciones sedera, pero, tampoco se dejara pisotear, y citando sus palabas "no se dejara golpear por una mujer celosa que no admite sus sentimientos-**

**Louise, bueno, ella es orgullosa, y si, ella le tiene algo de miedo a Kazuma, pero, su orgullo le obliga a no dejar que se salga con la suya todo el tiempo.**


	4. Bendiciones para esta Sirvienta

Habían pasado dos semanas desde el incidente en que Kazuma golpeo a Albert, claro, normalmente un plebeyo serio castigado por ello, pero Albert fue el que quien inicio así que la responsabilidad recayó sobre él.

Por supuesto, Louise fue llamada por el director para esclarecer los hechos, Mientras que Kazuma solo estuvo parado ahí mientras uno de los profesores, el Calvo que vio en su primer día le echaba algunas miraditas.

"Maldita sea, me salió pervertido el profesor" pensó Kazuma sintiéndose nervioso y apretando las nalgas inconscientemente.

* * *

**[Perspectiva de Kazuma]**

Me desperté como siempre cayendo de la cama, por alguna razón desde que vine a este mundo me pasa cada día, estoy pensando seriamente en atarme a la cama para dormir, o tal vez, inventar alguna clase de despertador para evitar que ocurra.

Me quede en el suelo pensando en ello durante un rato, hasta que me percate que Louise también había despertado y me estaba viendo desde su cama.

-Que pasa Kazuma, pareces desconcertado- ella dijo eso con rostro inexpresivo, pero, siento un ligero tono de burla en su voz, no, definitivamente ¡ella se está burlando de mí!

¿Acaso ella sabe algo?

-….-

Sin decir nada me levanté y comencé a vestirme, había comprado ropa nueva por medio de Siesta, actualmente estaba vistiendo una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro como el que usan algunos nobles, debido a que en este mundo no necesito ir de aventuras para conseguir dinero, ni hacer misiones obligatorias decidí cambiar un poco mi vestimenta, después de todo la vida en la academia era pacífica.

Ayude a Louise a vestirse, ella había decidido que no se dejaría derrotar por mí, y me hacía vestirla todos los días, ella hacia su mejor intento por ignorarme, de ignorar que aprovecho la oportunidad para tocarla, había tocado tanto su cuerpo que incluso si me vendaran los ojos y me pidieran identificarla de entre 100 chicas distintas, lograría encontrarla fácilmente.

Yo empezaría tocando sus pechos, aprovechaba para manosearlos, y ella al inicio siempre me detenía y me golpeaba, pero en los últimos días ella solo se sonroja y deja que continúe, mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

-Ah~- ella gimió ligeramente mientras tocaba sus pechos, por supuesto, yo sentí que mi corazón golpeo con fuerza en mi pecho, y obviamente cierta parte de mi cuerpo reacciono, me detuve luego de dos minutos y expulsé vapor por mis fosas nasales.

Esto es peligroso, definitivamente peligroso

Decidí que me detendría ahí, termine de abrochar su Blusa, y ahora tocaba cambiarle las bragas, entonces procedí a ello, y las baje lentamente, entonces vi un hilillo de algo viscoso que conectaba de su zona preciosa a sus bragas, sus bragas estaban empapadas.

-….-

Mi compañero ya estaba en su límite, estaba demasiado rígido, sin embargo, no podía simplemente ir más lejos que esto, tenía ganas de empujarla hacia abajo e ir hasta el final, estoy casi seguro de que ella no pondría resistencia, pero no soy esa clase de persona, comencé a sentirme nervioso, pero respire profundamente y decidí que luego buscaría un momento en el día para aliviar el estrés.

Disimuladamente, cuando le quite las bragas, las utilice para "Limpiar" esa zona y así evitar que sus nuevas bragas se mojaran, después de todo pasarían algunas horas antes de la hora del baño.

Termine de ponerle sus nuevas bragas y su falda, por supuesto, también toque su trasero un poco, antes de seguir poniéndole las medias, y terminar de ponerle su capa.

-Cr, creo que con esto ya estas lista- dije eso nerviosamente, pues ella no me había golpeado, ni dicho algún insulto.

-Apresúrate, llegaremos tarde- ella dijo eso con una expresión estoica.

¡Ella de verdad me está ignorando!

¡Ella está empeñada en demostrar que no soy un hombre!

¡Esto es imperdonable!, ¡la próxima vez definitivamente la hare reaccionar!

Prometí eso en silencio mientras la acompañé al comedor.

* * *

**[Perspectiva de Louise]**

Ese estúpido familiar sigue despertando después de mí, pese a que cada día me aseguro de tirarlo de su cama y así se acostumbre a despertar antes, claro, no era la única razón para ello, también era una venganza por sus constantes toqueteos cuando me viste.

Al inicio pensé en comprar algún ítem mágico que le dé descargas eléctricas cada vez que se propasa, pero, en estas dos semanas, noté que mi pecho había crecido ligeramente desde que el los toca, así que decidí aguantarlo durante un tiempo.

Cuando comenzó a vestirme cerré mis ojos y me prepare para sentir sus manos en mis pechos, al inicio el solo los rosaba ligeramente, pero ahora lo hace de forma más descarada, los siente con sus palmas, los aprieta, incluso pellizca mis pezones, el realmente es basura, pero, si con esto logro que mis pechos crezcan, entonces lo aguantare.

No, no es como si disfrutara esta situación de todos modos, no, definitivamente no, solo lo hago por poder complacer a mi futuro esposo Wardes y algún vea que tengo el cuerpo de una mujer y no el de una niña.

I, incluso si mis bragas se mojan, es solo sudor por el calor, nada más, definitivamente nada más que eso, no hay forma en que yo me sienta bien por ser manoseada por un plebeyo.

Apreté mis puños y mi respiración se atoro en mi interior solo para ser liberarse en un leve gemido, por supuesto, fingía que no había pasado.

Para cuando finalmente deje mis pensamientos atrás, Kazuma había terminado de vestirme, mi cuerpo estaba caliente, podía sentir mis piernas temblando, pero me mantuve firme, e ignore como mis bragas nuevas actualmente estaban húmedas, hice lo posible por hacer una expresión estoica antes de decirle que nos demos prisa.

* * *

**\- - - -[Perspectiva de Kazuma]**

Normalmente preferiría pasar mi tiempo libre entre las mascotas, si bien, no estoy bien siendo tratado como un animal, es relajante pasar tendido en el césped, en una sombra y dormir, estos días me hice muy amigo de un dragón, sus escamas son de un hermoso color azul, es el familiar de una de las compañeras de Louise.

Al inicio me asusto cuando me vio con cara de hambriento, pero, aparentemente era solo porque me estaba viendo comer, decidí invitarle algo, desde esa vez, suelo compartir mi comida con él, incluso puedo acercarme y dormir una siesta recostado sobre él.

El nombre de su dueña es Tabita, ella es de más o menos la estatura de Louise, no, quizás un poco más pequeña y más plana, yo diría que si Louise es Tsundere, Tabita seria Kudere, este mundo es algo cliché, pero, obviamente no soy un hombre de clichés, no pienso apuntar a la Loli Tsundere que me trata mal o a la Loli Kudere, aunque ella es amable y la prefiero antes que a Louise, yo apunto a Siesta, ella es una mejor opción, es servicial, amable, es buena en la cocina y tiene unos enormes pechos, si ella se enamorar de mi sería la mejor opción para mí, digo, no hay garantías de que pueda volver a mi mundo anterior de forma permanente, aunque, que pasaría si el tiempo comienza a pasar de forma diferente.

Es cierto que tengo a Iris y a Megumin, pero

¿Qué pasa si no me esperan?

¿qué pasa si vuelvo y encuentro a Megumin felizmente casada y con hijos?

Qué tal si Dust me roba a Iris, ¡ese idiota ya metio a Yum Yum en su Harem!

¡no quiero ver eso!

Bueno, dejare esos pensamientos para mas tarde.

Me encontré con Tabita en el pasillo y me agradeció por haber alimentado a su familiar cuando ella olvido hacerlo, ella es muy educada, no habla mucho y se la pasa leyendo, probablemente, si nos seguimos por los clichés, ella debe tener una trágica historia y ser muy poderosa también, pero, ese no es asunto mío.

Hoy estoy en clases con Louise, yo ya se usar magia, incluso en mi mundo anterior aprendí magia avanzada, pero, casi la totalidad de la magia que aprendí, es magia de ataque, así que, cuando descubrí que aquí la magia funciona tanto diferente, y que podría aprender cosas sin la tarjeta, decidí prestar atención a las clases de alquimia, tal vez, podría desarrollar combustible y un motor de combustión.

Ahora mismo la profesora estaba explicando nuevamente como hacer la alquimia, aparentemente, una alumna hizo explotar el aula hace dos semanas, así que decidieron repasar la clase nuevamente.

-Como dije anteriormente, para utilizar la alquimia hay que visualizar bien el elemento al que quieres trasmutar- ella dijo eso, luego apunto su barita a unas rocas sobre su escritorio y dijo un hechizo –Transmutar- no se si entendí bien lo que dijo, pero aparentemente dijo la palabra "transmutar" al revés, luego las rocas comenzaron a brillar para luego apagarse rápidamente revelando una apariencia dorada.

-¡oh! ¡Eso fue increíble! ¡Es la primera vez que veo magia de Alquimia! - exclame eso levantándome de golpe

–uh- recibí un golpe en mi costado que me hizo encogerme.

-¡No interrumpas la clase!- Louise regañó susurrando

-pero quiero aprender a hacerlo también- murmure

Aun que lo murmure el salon entero estallo en carcajadas-

-ahhahaha, el plebeyo quiere ser mago-

-No puedo creerlo, ¡esto es hilarante!

-Como se esperaba de Louise, un plebeyo maleducado y que no conoce su lugar

Las burlas continuaron, mientras Louise se ponía Roja

Mire a Guiche, el chico rubio que inicio con las burlas, y le sonreí, -¡Tú eres el que estaba ligando con esa chica de primero el otro día, no?

-que, que ¿¡que estás diciendo!?-

-¡ha!¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que los rumores eran ciertos! - la chica llamada Montmorency dio una cachetada a Guiche, por supuesto me reí de ello al igual que el resto de la clase.

El me fulmino con la mirada y yo me encogí de hombros luego señale con un pulgar a mi espalda, -¿qué? ¿También quieres retarme a un duelo? -

Por supuesto, como dije eso, el desvió la mirada algo nervioso y murmuro algo que no pude entender, acto seguido revise mi tarjeta de aventurero, solo por si acaso, y efectivamente en letras brillantes resaltaba [Alquimia:Trasmutacion]

Aquí aun una importante decisión que debería tomar, podría hacer efectivamente uso de la magia, pero, con eso habría mostrado todas mis cartas, realmente quiero hacer algo genial que impresione a todos, pero, hasta el momento solo Louise sabe que puedo usar magia a pesar de no ser un noble de aquí. Probablemente, Ainz haría lo mismo.

Habría sido genial jugar con Ainz, pero nací varios siglos antes, en fin, guardemos mi magia como secreto por el momento.

-Supongo que tienes razón, realmente no puedo usar magia, solo tenía curiosidad- dije eso y retome mi asiento.

Por supuesto, eso ocasiono algunas burlas, pero por ahora lo aguantare, ya llegara el momento de vengarme

-¿Qué demonios haces?- Louise me susurro mientras me pellizcaba el costado.

-sería conveniente ocultar mi magia de momento- le respondí susurrando.

-¿eso por qué?-

-podría ayudarme a lanzar un ataque sorpresa en el futuro si es que estoy en desventaja-

-…-

-además, puedo pagar esta humillación 100 veces más, más tarde-

-…-

Ella no respondió, simplemente suspiro y continuo prestando atención en clases

"oye, en serio me siento mal si no me respondes"

* * *

Más tarde ese día, más bien en la noche, en cierto dormitorio de cierta chica de Germania.

-Ah~- Kirche suspiro, ella no sabía qué hacer, en este momento se sentía confundida, era cierto que cuando vio a ese plebeyo humillar a un noble, sin usar magia, sintió que su corazón se aceleró por un momento, pero, por alguna razón, aparte de atracción hacia aquel familiar de esa despreciable Louise, sentía una cierta repulsión. Al inicio, pensó en hacer que su propio familiar fuese a secuestrarlo y traerlo a su habitación, y hacerlo suyo, pero, sentía que si no tenía cuidado, podría perder a su preciado familiar, así que, decidió dejar ese plan de momento.

-ah~- Kirche suspiro nuevamente, esta vez decidido apreciar el paisaje por la ventana para distraerse, realmente no se sentía de humor para acostarse con nadie en estos momentos, pero ya había hecho compromiso con alguno que otro chico, el primero probablemente no tardaría mucho en aparecer

-oh, parece que ya está aquí- Ella dijo para sí, viendo a aquella figura que deambulaba por la oscuridad, -debo encontrar una forma de deshacerme de él y posponer nuestro encuentro-

-¿hmm? ¿Qué es esto? ¿No viene hacia aquí?- ella se preguntó tomando una posición más cómoda para observar.

-¿Kazuma?- Kirche observo a aquel hombre que le había provocado estos sentimientos encontrados, por un momento, ella juraría que él la vio, pero lo descarto como el siguió caminando hasta desvanecerse en aire repentinamente.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso? ¿Es eso magia?- ella se preguntó sintiendo su corazón acelerarse, de alguna forma, este chico grosero se había convertido en un hombre misterioso, alguien que había llamado su atención todavía más, entonces, esos sentimientos de confusión desaparecieron, y ella se lamio los labios con deseo.

* * *

Era de noche, y tenía ganas de salir a caminar, hacía tiempo que no pasaba noches tan tranquilas, por lo general siempre había ruido en mi mansión, así que me sentía algo solitario, nunca había pasado tanto tiempo alejado de Aqua, realmente extraño a esa idiota, claro eso es algo que jamás admitiré fuera de mi mente.

Luego de deambular un poco, **[detectar enemigo**] se activó, sentí que alguien me observaba, claramente identifique el origen, en una ventana algo alejada de la ventana de la habitación de Louise, use [Clarividencia] para ver identificar a quien sea que me está observando, era esa chica Kirche, esa Onee-san de grandes pechos y piel morena, ella era definitivamente hermosa, no soy una persona racista y definitivamente ella está en mi rango de Ataque, pero, por la información que recabe, ella es una devora hombres, debo tener cuidado con ella, incluso si dice cosas como que "me ama" o que "está enamorada de mi" debo tener en cuenta que ella probablemente le dice eso a todos.

Decidí utilizar **[Lurk]** para ocultarme, no me gusta que me observen de esa manera, luego de eso, seguí observándola con clarividencia, ella se relamió los labios mientras presionaba su pecho, tal vez debería hacerle una visita nocturna.

Mientras estaba teniendo esos pensamientos, desactive [**Lurk]** y continúe caminando hasta en encontrarme con Siesta, ella estaba en el patio donde me pelee con ese tal ¿Gilbert? ¿ese era su nombre? Lo que sea, ella estaba mirando las lunas gemelas con una expresión de tristeza.

-Siesta- la llame levantando una mano, ella volteo a verme, pude ver rastros de que estuvo llorando en su rostro, definitivamente quien sea que la hizo ponerse así, me las pagara.

-Kazuma, que, ¿qué haces aquí?- ella me pregunto mientras disimuladamente limpiaba sus lágrimas antes de que me acerque por completo.

-No podía dormir y salí a dar un paseo- respondió, intentando no ser muy obvio – ¿y tú?-

-oh, solo admiraba las lunas- ella dijo eso, apartemente sin intención decirme nada más, eso me hace sentir un poco herido, creí que éramos cercanos.

-Mira, si tienes algún problema puedes decirme, hare todo en mi poder para ayudarte, incluso si tengo que derrocar un país- dije eso con tanta confianza como pude, aunque en realidad, me temblaban las piernas solo de pensarlo

Ella me Miro a los ojos, su mirada era profunda, podía sentir la tristeza en sus ojos, ella iba a decirme algo, cuando repentinamente, el director que cruzaba por ahí la llamo.

-Lo siento, debo irme- dijo ella luego se retiró.

Maldito viejo, ¿no podías dejarnos en paz?

En fin, ya le preguntare mañana, en ese momento aún no lo sabía, pero sería la última vez que podría ver a Siesta.

* * *

**(varias horas despues)**

Pasó casi un día desde que conversé con Siesta, ahora mismo estoy fuera de una gran mansión, más bien estoy arriba de un árbol observándola desde lejos, siento que mi sangre está hirviendo.

Llevo mi un esmoquin puesto, con zapatos negros, son cómodos y de buena calidad, específicamente hechos para la actividad física como bailar, por lo que son adecuados para correr y saltar, cubro mi rostro con una máscara que compre de Vanir, no estaba seguro si su efecto funcionaria en este mundo, pero, claramente puedo sentir mis niveles de mana subir conforme ambas lunas aparecen en el cielo, me pregunto si se duplicara su efecto.

Esta residencia pertenece al Conde Mote, es alguien cercana a los asuntos reales, normalmente no me involucraría con él, pero, tomo algo preciado para mí. EXACTO, Siesta, ella fue la primera persona en ser amable conmigo, ella siempre es atenta, algo así como Rem, pero sin ser una psicópata o eso espero.

Use [Clarividencia] y [Vision lejana] para identificar las amenazas, habían dos guardias custodiando los portones del norte y del sur, había una entrada extra al este, pero aparentemente solo era una salida de emergencia, debido a que estaba "oculta", ocho guardias estaban patrullando distintas áreas del inmenso patio, luego había algunos vigías en los techos, por lo que oí, un ladrón conocido como "Forquest la tierra desmoronadora" estaba aterrorizando a los nobles, robando sus tesoros, aparentemente solo se llevaba objetos relacionados con la magia, espero que no me confundan con ella.

Si tuviese que hacer de ladrón aquí, procuraría entrar y salir sin ser notado, tal y como lo haría Big Boss, pero, mi primer objetivo es encontrar a Siesta, por lo que haré lo posible por evitar llamar la atención, si estos fueran criminales, no dudaría en usar mi arco y flecha contra ellos, pero, solo están haciendo su trabajo, así primero lance Buff **[Aumentar Fuerza; Mejorar Velocidad; Mejora Magia; Animador Versátil; Bendición]**

Normalmente esto sería suficiente para dejarme sin mana, es por eso que gaste un par de manatitas de alta calidad, sentí rápidamente el aumento de mis capacidades, claro, no es como si se compararan a los Bufos de Aqua, pero eran de gran ayuda.

Me escabullí discretamente pasando por los guardias alternando entre **[Lurk]** y [**ocultamiento**] al llegar a una ventana use una de mis habilidades de ladrón para abrir la ventana y entre adentro, me infiltre con éxito, seguí alternando entre **[Lurk]** y [**ocultamiento**] para evita ser descubierto estuve deambulando hasta llegar a un pasillo lago, con puertas a cada lado, y con poca distancia entre ellas, asumi que eran los cuartos de la servidumbre, elegi una puerta al azar confiando en mi buena suerte.

-¿¡Quien eres!? ¡Aux!- Siesta intento gritar pero tape su boca a tiempo

-Shh, Siesta, soy yo, Kazuma-

-Ka, ¿Kazuma-san? ¿¡que haces aqui!?- ella me pregunto, intento hacer una cara de preocupación, pero podía ver el brillo de esperanza en sus ojos.

-Bueno, para empezar te fuiste sin despedirte, y sin contarme lo que ocurio, ¿acaso no dije que te rescataría si algo como esto ocurria?

-Si, pero, El conde Mote es una persona muy influyente, no puedes simpl-

-Shhh, deja que yo me ocupe de esto- la calle colocando un dedo sobre sus labios, claramente pude ver el rubor en su rosto, sonreí tan galantemente como pude.

-Kazuma, Kazuma, ¿que estamos haciendo aquí?- repentinamente escuche la voz de Aqua a mis espaldas, sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda y voltee rápidamente, pensando que todo mi plan se fue al carajo, pero, era solo mi imaginación, no había nadie detrás de mí, no se si sentirme feliz o triste en este momento.

-¿Ocurre algo Kazuma-san? ¿Por cierto que es esa extraña mascara? Mientras más la veo más quiero arrojarla al piso y pisotearla-

-Dejemos esta conversación para después, iré a hablar con el Conde-

-¿¡Estás Loco!?-

Ignore las protestas de Siesta y utilice **[Ocultar]** desparecí ante sus ojos y busque al dichoso Conde, esta habilidad me da invisibilidad absoluta por un corto periodo de tiempo, normalmente consume mucho mana, por lo que no puedo utilizarla seguido, afortunadamente traje mucha manatita, seguí mi camino hasta llegar al despacho del conde, aproveche que una sirvienta entro con carrito y entre detrás de ella sin desactivar mi habilidad.

-he traído su vino, señor-

-hmm, sírveme una copa y deja la botella, ve a decirle a siesta que tome un baño, y que la espero en mi alcoba-

-Como ordene señor-

Una vez que la sirvienta abandono el salón, me posicione en frente de su escritorio y hable con una voz grave pero suave gracias a [**Animador Versátil]**

-Veo que estas disfrutando de un buen vino, me invitaría a tomar una copa- como dije eso el levanto la mirada en pánico, al inicio no vio nada, al igual que sus escoltas que rápidamente se pusieron en guardia, lo siguiente fue desactivar mi habilidad, entonces me materialice enfrente de el.

-¿¡Quién eres!? Y ¿Cómo en traste Aquí?- el se levantó bruscamente de su escritorio, ambos escoltas se apresuraron en colocarse entre el Conde y yo, asique me adelante y colocando mis manos en sus rostros utilice **[Drein Touch] **hastadejarlos inconscientes, luego de que ambos guardias cayeron al suelo, el Conde tomo su bastón y se preparó para atacarme, pero selo robe con **[Steal] **antes de darle oportunidad de hacer nada.

-Entonces, que tal si nos sentamos a hacer negocios mientras tomamos una copa- dije eso sacando una copa que le robe previamente a la sirvienta de antes, me serví una copa y descaradamente tomé un asiento libre y levante mis pies sobre su escritorio, claro, podía su rostro rojo de ira, parecía que una vena le fuera a reventar, obviamente aun no me respeta.

-Déjeme aclarar esto, estoy aquí para negociar, no por que no tenga el poder de tomar lo que quiero a la fuerza, sino por mera cortesía-

-¿¡Asaltas mi mansión en la noche y dice que estas aquí para negociar!? ¡Vaya broma!- el me respondió1 irónicamente

-Bueno, usted tomo algo preciado para mí, y lo quiero devuelta-

-¿Qué clase de absurda mentira estas diciendo?-

-Siesta, la joven que llevo de la Academia, la quiero de vuelta-

-¿¡Todo esto por una plebeya!?-

Su cuerpo se relajó ligeramente cuando dije cuáles eran mis objetivos, probablemente el temía que fuera algo de su tesoro

-Bueno, ella es importante para mí, usted la quiere de amante, no puedo aceptar eso-

-Lo que haga con mis sirvientes es asunto mío-

-El destino de mí preciada persona es asunto mío también-

Tampoco es que vaya a pedirle que me la entregue gratis- bebí un poco de vino luego de decir eso, luego baje la copa sobre el escritorio.

-Probablemente, a usted no le haga falta dinero o joyas, pero todos tenemos algo que queremos y no podemos obtenerlo simplemente con dinero-

-hmmm-

El conde se jugó con su bigote, como si estuviera pensándolo.

-Una prestigiosa familia de Germania pasa un libro que fue invocado de otro mundo de generación en generación, he odio que la heredera de esa familia está estudiando en esa academia-

-Entiendo, le traeré ese libro- dije eso y el sonrió complacido

-La familia a la que pertenece esa estudiante es Zerbest, tráeme el libro y te entregare a la chica-

Me levante de mi asiento di unos pasos hacia la salida

-Por cierto, si llega a tócale un solo cabello a Siesta, no habrá lugar a mas negociaciones- le dí una sonrisa oscura antes de utilizar **[Ocultar]**

**Un par de minutos más tarde**

Regrese a la Academia con **[Teleport]**

El punto de teleport que marque era en patio donde tuve mi duelo con ese tal ¿Ulbert? ¿Asi era?

Lo que sea, iba quitarme la máscara para entrar a los dormitorios cuando en mi campo de visión entro una figura que caminaba a tientas aparentemente va hacia el dormitorio de chicas, ¿una incursión nocturna? Bueno, eso no es asunto mío, no me interpondré entre dos amantes, además ahora tengo que averiguar quién es la hija de la casa Zerbest y cuál es su habitación, para ello solo puedo recurrir a la única y más extensa red de información de la academia, las sirvientas.

-¿Disculpa tienes un momento?- llame a una sirvienta que no era más alta que Louise peo era increíblemente tetona, ella era pelirroja y llevaba una cola de caballo

-oh, claro, ¡tu eras?-

-soy Kazuma, Satou Kazuma-

-Soy Ranko, tu eras el rumoreado plebeyo invocado por la señorita Valliere, ¿cierto? ¿En qué puedo ayudarte Kazuma?- ella me miraba con algo de sospecha

-Quisiera algo de información- dije eso sacando una pequeña bolsa con 3 monedas de oro- ella inmediatamente cambio su cara, me sonrió de forma radiante.

-Oh, Kazuma-sama, ya veo ¿qué tipo de información quieres?-

-¿Hay alguna estudiante de Germania aquí? ¿Concretamente de la casa Zerbest?-

-Debes referirte a la señorita Kirche, es una pelirroja de pechos exuberantes y piel morena-

-Asi que si era esa compañera de Louise, ¿sabes cuál es su dormitorio?-

-Ejem- Ella extendió su mano abierta mientras tosía.

-oh, claro, no más información si no hay dinero- le entregue las tres monedas de oro y ella las guardo entre sus pechos.

-Su habitación es la 203, esta cuatro cuartos a la izquierda de la habitación de la -

-genial con eso es suficiente-

Me despedi de la sirvienta y regrese a los dormitorios de las chicas, es extraño que yo entre allí, pero técnicamente soy un familiar, asi que no hay problemas con ello, fui directo al cuarto de Kirche y golpee la puerta.

Kyuu kyuu!

La puerta se abrió y me saludo esa salamandra de fuego

¡Esa cosa es enorme, estoy seguro que podría comerse a una persona!

-Ho.. hola, ¿está tu ama?- esta cosa me pone nervioso

¿Kyuu? Hizo un sonido lindo mientras inclinaba la cabeza, esta cosa a de tener algo de inteligencia, hasta se hace un poco linda.

-Flamee, quien es nuestro invi…. Oh querido, no creí que tu fueses a dar el primer maso- la joven de piel bronceada y cabello rojo me abrazo rápidamente cruzando sus dedos detrás de mí cuello y atrayéndome hacia ella, ella simplemente me beso, pero no fue cualquier beso, es diferente de besarse con Megumin o Darkness, no hay torpeza en sus movimientos, ni la forma en que come mis labios o la forma de usar la lengua, me recuerda un poco a los "besos" que hacia las súcubos en mis sueños.

Ella me arrastro hacia su habitación y continúo besándome, metiendo sus manos debajo de mi ropa

¡Estoy siendo violado!

No espera, esto puede ser tan malo en este caso

No es mi culpa si ella me hace eso, ¿Verdad?

* * *

Louise despertó repentinamente, lo último que recordaba era que estaba advirtiendo a Kazuma de ir a la casa del Conde Mote, cuando de repente el dijo "sleep" y comenzó a sentirse muy cansada.

-E, ese estúpido pe, perro, se atrevió a hacerme dormir con magia- ella comenzó a sentirse molesta, ¿¡tan importante era esa plebeya ara esa pero en celo!? ¿Más importante que su ama? No, esto no podía quedarse así, definitivamente se aseguraría de patearle las bolas la próxima vez que lo vea.

* * *

-espera, espera, no tengo nada en contra de esto, pero ¿Por qué lo haces?-

-¿No es obvio? ¡Estoy enamorada de tí!

-¿ah?-

-Pienso que es incorrecto, pero mi apodo es Kirche la ardiente, tal como una antorcha que se enciende con facilidad-

Ella dijo eso con ojos brillosos y llenos de deseos, trague saliva, ella me recordó un poco a Sylvia, por lo que no pude evitar mover mi mano hacia su entrepierna y palparla, solo para asegurarme.

-Hya~ veo que estas un poco ansioso por empezar- ella dijo eso luego de gemir sensualmente, afortunadamente no había nada "raro" en su entre pierna, excepto por que estaba excesivamente caliente y húmeda.

Realmente no creo que este enamorada de verdad, pero si ella lo dice ¿Quién soy yo para contradecirla?

Mamá, Papá, su hijo finalmente será un hombre, aunque para ello tuvo que intentarlo en tres mundos diferentes, cerré mis ojos para recibir otro beso

-¡Kirche! ¿Qué significa esto?- una voz nos interrumpió repentinamente, sentí mi sangre hervir de rabia, así que cuando ella volteo a ver a aquel hombre de pelo castaño frotando fuera de la ventana en el tercer piso, me puse mi mascara.

-no apareciste a la hora acodada así…-

¡Bola de fuego! Utilice magia intermedia para deshacerme de esa molestia, mi magia sin mantita es muy débil, así que no creo muera, aun que debido a que use la barita de Kirche, fue un poco más potente de lo normal.

-oh, cariño, ¿ese fuiste tú?- Kirche me pregunto –Oh, ¿espera que es esa mascara?-

-No le prestes atención a la máscara, continuemos- dije eso y la besé

-¡Kirche!-

-¡Tinder!- queme al otro chico que apareció en la ventana

-Oh vaya, de verdad que puedes hacer magia, pero ¿por qué no lo hiciste el otro día en clases?-

-quiero mantenerlo en secreto de momento, así que contare contigo- dije eso y me prepare para besarla de nuevo.

-¡Kirche! ¡Dijiste que no tenías novio!- x3

-¡ah!, ¡maldita sea!- grite y luego me levante y salte por la ventana llevándome a esos tres al suelo, rápidamente use [Draintouch] para dejarlos sin mana y volver con Kirche.

* * *

**Minutos despues**

-oh, cariño ya estás de vuelta - Ella me abrazo y me beso –Esta noche te serviré bien ~-

-uh, acabo de recordar a que venía- dije eso y la aparte

-¿Que ocurre cariño?-

-La verdad venia porque necesito algo que tienes para salvar a una preciada amiga-

Cuando mencione una mujer, ella frunció el ceño.

-hay un libro que se pasa de generación en generación en tu familia, el precio por liberarla es que consiga ese libro-

-oh, ¿te refieres a esa basura?-

-¿eh? ¿No era una reliquia?-

-dicen que puede desperatar el instinto de cualquier hombre, francamente no creo que lo necesite- elladijo eso y me mostro un cofre con llave, lo abrió y…

-…-  
Era una revista porno de Japón, francamente prefiero el porno extranjero, pues no tiene censura.

-No me molestaría dártelo, pero…-

-Entiendo, continuaremos lo de hoy en otro momento, es una promesa- dije eso y tome el libro de sus manos junto con la llave.

Y desaparecí usando [**Lurck**] llegue a un lugar apartado y use [**Teleport**] para llegar rápido a la casa del Conde.

* * *

**Un par de minutos antes**

El Conde Mote era un hombre afortunado, hasta el día de hoy todo le iba bien en la política y en los negocios, normalmente, habría mandado a ejecutar por todos los medios a alguien que se había infiltrado en su mansión, claro, pero, su instinto le decía que si era terco y arrogante probablemente saldría con mas perdidas que ganancias, si bien, Siesta era una joven encantadora y hermosa, del tipo con la que no le molestaría tener un hijo ilegitimo, pero, sintió que habría mas ganancia en dejarla ir que en retenerla.

-Así que, Siesta, la línea entre la valentía y la estupidez es muy delgada, tu novio bien podría tener los pies a ambos lados de esa línea-

-no, no es mi novio… además, el ya tiene prometida-

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Es esto solo por amistad?- el conde se llevó la mano a la barbilla como si estuviese ideando algo, sonrió con ligera malicia –que interesante-

-¿Señor?-

-asegúrate de agradecerle apropiadamente-

-Lo hare, señor, gracias-

El tiempo pasó, ya era media noche, Siesta comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa, el Conde la tomaría si Kazuma no venía para el amanecer, por otro lado, el Conde frente a ella, se mantuvo sereno, el realmente saldría ganando sin importar el resultado, si Kazuma Fallaba, el tomaría a Siesta, si Kazuma tenía éxito, el tomaría su preciado libo.

-Disculpen la tardanza- una voz dijo repentinamente en el medio del salón donde ambos estaban esperando, en ese momento Kazuma se materializo enfrente de ambos

-Si estás aquí, supongo que has tenido éxito- el Conde dijo con una sonrisa

Le presente el cofre con la llave, él lo abrió ni bien lo tomo en sus manos –¡oh! ¡Realmente es el famoso libro invocado!-

-Supongo que con esto puedo llevarme a Siesta-

El conde hizo flotar un documento hacia mí –Ahí están los documentos de traslado, solo fírmenlos y puede irse- el dijo eso haciendo una señal con la mano

Abrí el documento, había tres copias del mismo, no sé leer las palabras de este mundo aun que usan e alfabeto de occidente de la tierra, por lo que le pedí a Siesta que me confirme lo que dice.

("La sierva, … será transferida de forma permanente de regreso a la Academia Real de Magia del Reino de Tristein, y será escoltado por…"

Firma: Conde Mote, Firma: …. Firma:…..)

-Supongo que solo debemos completarlo- dije eso y le pedí a Siesta que me señalara donde completo mi nombre "Kazuma Satou von Belzerg" luego fime utilizando el alfbeto, luego de eso el Conde retuvo una copia y nos dio una a cada uno, acto seguido hizo sonar una campana, una sirviente apareció en la puerta con las cosas.

Nos ofrecieron un carruaje para llevarnos a la Academia pero lo rechace, ambos partimos hacia un lugar apartado.

-Kazuma-san, ¿no estarás pensando ir caminando, verdad?- Siesta me pregunto con voz tímida.

-No te preocupes, llegaremos en unos segundos- dije eso y extendí mi mano, ella la tomo con firmeza

**[Teleport]**

-¡Woaaaaw! Ya, ¡ya estamos en frente de la Academia!- ella exclamo con los ojos abiertos bien abiertos y llevándose las manos a su boca.

-Te dije que te rescataría- dije eso guiñándole un ojo, ella salto sobre mí y mie abrazo con fuerza y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-muchas gracias Kazuma- me sonrió radiantemente, definitivamente, ella es la heroína de esta historia.

-No tienes que, si necesitas ayuda correré a ayudarte, después de todo somos amigos- dije eso y levante un pulgar, claro, luego quise patearme las bolas por auto friendzonearme.

Caminamos hasta la entrada de los dormitorios de los sirvientes, ella dio unos pasos hacia la puerta, respiro profundamente y luego apretó el puño, como si hubiese tomado una decisión, entonces, cuando iba a darme la vuelta, ella se giró hacia mí, dio unos pasos y me miro a los ojos.

-yo… quiero que seamos más que amigos- ella salto sobre mí y me beso de repente, era muy diferente al beso de Kirche o el de Louise cuando hizo el contrato, ella era algo torpe, pero no me molesto, ella retrocedió con el rostro rojo.

-Nos vemos mañana, Kazuma-san-

* * *

**+++++ Prologo ++++**

¡Explosion!

Louise lanzo su magia sobre mi nada más abrí la puerta

-¿¡porque fue eso maga estúpida!?-

-¡Cállate degenerado! ¡Me pusiste a dormir para ir con esa zorra de Kirche!-

-¿que yo que? Si bien si fui a su habitación, no fue ara…-

Caí al suelo invadido por un inmenso dolo en mi entre pierna

-Tu… maldita lolí….me las…pagaras…. ¡DrainTouch!-

-¡KYAA! ¡No otra vez!-

Estuvimos forcejeando por largo rato, ella me clavo las unas en varias partes del cuerpo y me mordió, yo por otro lado utilice mis escasas unas y tire de su pelo, luego de varios minutos, cuando finalmente ambos quedamos exhaustos

-Como tu ama, no me dejare derrotar, pero, seré generosa, te deja explicarme todo- ella dijo tirando su pelo desordenado hacia atrás mientras se esforzaba por levantase, yo por mi parte estaba sentado en la cama observándola.

Estúpida maga, ¡debiste empezar por ahí! ¡Incluso se te notan los ojos húmedos!

Bueno, supongo que le dejare mantener su orgullo de noble, no dije nada por el hecho de que ella estaba por romper en llanto y decidí explicarlo, entonces ella me miro como si fuera una persona realmente estúpida, no enserio ¡deja de mirarme así!

-kaKazuma, dime, ¿porque un noble se tomaría las molestias de hacer firmar a un par de plebeyos un documento?-

-¿ah?-

Repentinamente comencé a sentirme muy estúpido, enserio firme con mi nombre real cuando usaba una máscara, justamente para evitar revelar mi identidad…

-Soy un idiota…- fue todo lo que alcance a decir

Louise reviso el papel que firmamos siesta y yo, fue entonces que las letras brillaron y cambiaron.

"Yo Kazuma Satou von Belzerg, tomo por esposa a Siesta, con el conde Mote como Testigo de nuestra sagrada unión ante el Fundador-

-…-

Louise se llevó la palma a la cara.

-espera, ¿von Belzerg? ¿von? O sea ¿¡tienes un título de noble!?

-después de derrotar al Rey Demonio me dieron ese título, no es la gran cosa-

-Pero más importante, ¡me engañaron!-

**debido a que el traductor del chrome me arruino gran parte de lo escrito, tuve que borrar y subir de nuevo el capitulo.**  
**realmente no puedo creer que el capitulo anterior lo publique en noviembre...**

**En fin, espero que lo disfruten.**


	5. Bendiciones durante esta Exhibicion

Me entro una depresión, un vacío debido a que la novela de Konosubarashi terminara en mayo: 'c  
en fin, lo bueno tiene que terminar:' v pd: kemono michi la otra historia del creador no me gusta, O ALMENOS, aun no le hedado una oportunidad.

_**bien, tardo mas de lo debido a lol ya que, escribi un capitulo entero, sin darme cuenta que cronológicamente estaba mal. **_

**_Así _**_**que tengo preparado este capitulo, un interludio y otro capitulo**_

**EXPOSICIÓN BENDICIONES DURANTE ESTA**

-Jojojojo- El conde Mott rio llenándose de sí mismo, él había adquirido una pieza única en el mundo y había logrado tomar venganza por el susto de la noche anterior, afortunadamente tenía unos formularios de matrimonio en su escritorio, cuando se enteró que aquel intruso estaba comprometido con otra mujer distinta a la que vino a rescatar, sintió una oportunidad de causar un poco de daño, si los engañaba para casarse, arruinaría su compromiso, por supuesto, existía el divorcio, pero el daño ya estaría hecho, no tendría sentido si rompían los contratos en sin que nadie se entere, así que astutamente guardo una copia para sí mismo y hacer uso de sus influencias para difundir la noticia.

En este mundo, los contratos de matrimonio eran mágicos, por lo que una marca en forma de anillo aparecería entre las personas, Claro había ciertas reglas, como, por ejemplo, el matrimonio debe consumarse dentro de las 21 dias, o queda invalido, también queda invalido si todas las copias de contratos se rompen antes de que consuma el matrimonio.

Por supuesto, el contrato mágico también tenía una penalización si es que el matrimonio no se consuma en las 21 dias, es por ello que el contrato mágico no era muy popular para las bodas y solo era utilizado por altos miembros de la aristocracia, la penalización sería algo verdaderamente desgarradora para ambas partes, ella quedaría imposibilitada para tener hijos, y el quedaría impotente, la única forma de salir limpio eso era rompiendo dos de las tres copias del contrato.

-Kazuma Satou von Blezeg, ¿Quién pensaría que un noble llegaría tan lejos por una plebeya? -

-No, incluso yo moví varios hilos para poder tomar a Siesta, así que comprendo perfectamente

-En todo caso, he oído de la familia germánica de Belzeg ese nombre desapareció de la historia hace unos 500 años, cuando el único heredero y sobreviviente de esa familia desapareció repentinamente mientras inspeccionabas sus tierras ¿podría ser este joven un heredero de dicha familia? ¿Podría ser que esta familia no desapareció, sino que simplemente abandonaron sus tierras para formar un reino en una tierra distante? -

En todo caso, no tenía forma de probar de que realmente estuviesen relacionados, lo que si era seguro es que este Kazuma estaba relacionado con los Valiere, al ser el familiar de la hija menor de esa casa.

El conde reviso su cajón donde el contrato, pensaba mandarlo a la capital real, podría usarlo como prueba para sacar alguna ventaja de los Valliere, pero en el lugar del contrato encontró una nota.  
-Conde, realmente podrías haberme hecho un favor con esa broma, no tomare represarías, pero me quedo con esta copia, No te quiere, el "plebeyo" -

El conde rio al tiempo que una vena se hincho en su frente.

-supongo que esta partida es suya- murmuro luego de un largo suspiro.

* * *

Varios días pasaron desde el incidente con el Conde Mott, aún no he hablado con Siesta sobre el contrato.

Últimamente los días eran agitados, Los estudiantes estaban emocionados por la gran presentación de Familiares, aparentemente la Princesa heredera vendría a dicho evento

-Kazuma tienes que hacer algo realmente impresionante durante la presentación de Familiares, ¡Tenemos que ganar! -

Louise dijo eso señalándome con fuego en sus ojos, ella parece particularmente interesada en sobresalir en la exposición evaluativa.

-Usar magia está descartado, todos son magos aquí, eso y que mi magia más impresionante está hecha para cazar monstros- use esa excusa, pero, también está el hecho de que no tengo manatita infinita como para estar desperdiciándola, mi cantidad de poder es realmente baja.

-¿No podrías hacer algo como ese hechizo "Bakuretsu" que una vez mencionaste? -

-Ese hechizo consume demasiada energía, y es peligroso-

-¿Qué tal Light Saber? -

-Ya te lo dije, no soy un mago experto, podría terminar matando a alguien si no tengo cuidado-

-peroo… -

-Tengo una idea, pero necesitare un arco, varias flechas, y algunas frutas-

-No tenemos nada como eso aquí, digo, podemos hacer cosas más geniales con magia-

-Es cierto que un mago podría derribar una flecha con magia, pero solo si sabe de dónde viene la flecha o si logra verlo a tiempo-

-Por ejemplo ..- active mi habilidad de "invisibilidad" y me moví detrás de Louise sin que se diera cuenta y arroje una media detrás de su cabeza

-Que estas…

-Si eso fue una flecha ya estarías muerta-

-y que, ¿piensas dispararle a la multitud? -

-Tengo buenas habilidades con el arco, podría darle a una mosca a más de cien metros-

Claro, eso tal vez era una exageración, aunque mi suerte no debe ser subestimada.

Louise me miro con duda en sus ojos, claro, no tenía intención de discutir con ella eso en estos momentos.

-Primero es ir a comprar el arco, prefiero elegirlo yo mismo, así que deberemos ir a la ciudad-

-Oye, ¡no he aceptado que hagas algo como eso!

-ah, también necesito una nueva espada-

-¿No tienes una ya? Espera, ¡No cambies el tema! -

-¿No lo entiendes? Esta es una espada para principiantes, algo así como un objeto inicial, mi nivel ya es superior a 35, necesito un arma de acuerdo a mi nivel, además, siempre quise probar suerte si me encontraban un arma legendaria o algo así-

-Si existiera tal arma, estoy segura que ni con todo el oro que tienes sería suficiente-

-aunque no lo creas mi suerte es muy buena y sin Aqua aquí esa suerte no se anulara-

¡Eso es cruel!

Escuche la voz de Aqua dentro de mi cabeza, me gire a ver, pero definitivamente solo lo imagine, no le preste más atención.

-¿Quién demonios es Aqua? -

-Una autoproclamada Diosa del Agua-

-¿Estas seguro que no era una compañera tuya en el manicomio? -

-… - no pude respondedor a eso, ciertamente, muchas veces me pregunte si un día no despertaría en el hospital sin piernas o en un psiquiátrico con una camisa de fuerza.

Discutimos un poco más sobre la presentación, luego fuimos a dormir.

* * *

El día de "nada" sería algo así como el domingo, así que Louise y yo fuimos al mercado en un pueblo cercano a la capital.

Ella me llevo al lugar que ella conocía, el que lo atendía tenia escrito "rata" en toda la cara, como comerciante me había vuelto hábil en identificar a un estafador.

Louise estaba utilizando un antifaz para encubrir su identidad, y yo utilizaba la máscara que compre de Vanir, claro, en el dia era prácticamente inútil, pero al menos cubría mi rostro.

-oh, una pareja noble- dijo el dueño sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-Estoy buscando un buen arco y una buena espada-

-Aquí solo tengo espadas, si buscas un buen arco deberías intentar en la tienda de enfrente-

-Bien, entonces solo muéstreme su mejor espada-

El hombre saco una espada de doble filo, delgada y recta su agarre era como el de un "Rapier"

-Oye Kazuma, Kazuma-

-Si soy Kazuma-

-Esa espada tuya parece muy delgada y corta- Louise dijo eso, claramente con un doble sentido.

-Bues tal vez deba enseñártela bien en privado luego- respondí, ella se Sonrojo antes de patearme, pero la esquive, luego mire al dueño de la tienda.

-Esta espada es muy delgada y corta-

-Creo que de acuerdo a mi experiencia esa espada le ira perfecto al caballero-

-Sí, pero casi no siento su peso y eso me molesta- El dueño de la tienda hizo una expresión de desagrado por unos instantes, tal vez cree que solo soy un noble caprichoso. Y me traiga alguna baratija, claro sabré si lo que trae vale la pena o no gracias a mi habilidad de "evaluación" que aprendí del herrero, no es alguna cosa rota como esos protas op de los Isekai pero me permitía ver las imperfecciones en las armas, esta arma era buena, pero tenía que ver que otra espada había, tal vez me encontraría una reliquia sagrada con algo de suerte.

Luego de unos minutos trajo una espada bastante grande, era de un color dorado y tenía una gema incrustada.

-El famoso alquimista germano Lord Shupei la fabrico, podrías destruir un castillo con ella-

-Esa espada si se ve digna de un noble, ¿Cuánto cuesta? - Louise pregunto

-Unos 3000 nuevos oros-

-¡Eso es demasiado! ¡Puedes comprar una casa cómoda con un patio por eso! -

-Las buenas espadas cuestan lo mismo que un castillo-

Mire el arma, si definitivamente era una baratija, probablemente hecha solo como decoración, la arroje al suelo e hizo un sonido metálico al golpear.

-¿¡Que haces!? ¡Vas a tener que pagar por eso! - el dueño de la tienda grito furioso.

-¿Kazuma? -

-¿Sabes ?, el intentar estafar a un noble se paga con la muerte- dije eso sonriendo con malicia.

-que, que, ¿¡que estas diciendo!? ¿¡Estafar!? ¡Eso me ofende! ¡Largo de Aquí! ¡Tengo muy buenos contactos entre la Sociedad Noble! -

-oh, ¿enserio cree que me dejare intimidar por eso? Soy el hombre que se casara con la princesa heredera de cierto país, ningún noble de este país movería un dedo para salvar a un mero comerciante y provocar un conflicto diplomático-

El hombre enfrente de nosotros se puso pálido y comenzó un temblar.

Louise me miro fijamente como diciendo "¿como puedes mentir tan fácilmente?"

Levante nuevamente la espada, su peso era como el de mi espada corta a pesar de ser al menos 3 veces más grande, camine hacia un barril con varias armas de aspecto barato y tome una espada vieja y oxidada, use mi habilidad de evaluación y no pude encontrar realmente ningún defecto en ella, el óxido la cubría pero estoy seguro de que puedo repararla.

-Mire, hagamos una apuesta-

-U, ¿una apuesta? -

-Si, si esta espada vieja y oxidada se rompe contra esta espada nueva le pagare 30mil nuevos oros, pero si la que se rompe es la espada nueva, me regalara cualquier arma que yo quiera de la tienda-

El hombre abrió bien los ojos en sorpresa antes de sonreír.

-Está bien, aunque…. ¿¡Cómo es posible !? -

Los ojos del dueño case se salen de sus cuencas al ver como la espada oxidada corto fácilmente esa baratija que intento venderme.

-Gracias, fue un placer hacer tratos contigo, ¡regresare otro día por más armas gratis! -

-¡Mejor no vuelva nunca! -

El hombre me miraba con rabia y odio, me lleve la primera espada que me mostro y la espada oxidada que compre por 100 nuevos oros,

-Kazuma, ¿por qué compraste esa horrible y oxidada espada? -

-No juzgues a un libro por su portada, esta arma es mejor que cualquiera que pudiera haber en esa tienda-

-Oh, veo que tienes un muy buen ojo, compañero- una voz repentina me hablo

-¿Quien? ¿Quién fue? - Louise miro en todas direcciones de una forma muy linda, pero claro, nunca saldrá eso de mis labios.

-Aquí compañero- la espada se sacudió ligeramente mientas me hablaba, tenía una parte metálica que se movía cada vez que decía algo.

-Vaya, ¿eres algo así como las reliquias sagradas que dan los dioses a los héroes convocados? -

-Suenas como si ya hubieses pasado por esto-

-Bueno, puede que no lo parezca, pero yo derrote al rey demonio en otro mundo-

-sabes, eso de hacer tratos con los dioses, no suele acabar bien, digo eres su juguete una vez y luego vuelven a utilizarte hasta que te rompas-

-Bueno, estuve viviendo con una diosa por más de un año, diría que nos llevamos bien- me encogí de hombros, Louise me miraba de forma extraña.

-¿¡Qué demonios!? Primero un familiar humano auto proclamado "héroe" y luego ¿una espada parlante? -

-Ella siempre es… -

-No sabría si siempre, la conocí hace apenas un mes-

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas? -

-Soy Deflinger la espada devora hechizos-

-Oh, esa es una habilidad muy rota, supongo que ese vendedor no sabía lo que tenía en manos, por cierto, Soy Kazuma Satou-

-Un gusto, compañero-

-¡No me ignoren! - Louise se subió a mi espalda intento e ahorcarme, pero con su pequeño cuerpo y poca fuerza apenas sintió como si llevase una mochila a mis espaldas, así que la ignore y seguí walking, ella es definitivamente más ligera que Megumin

Luego de eso compre un buen arco y varias flechas.

* * *

El día de la evaluación se acercaba, Kirche estaba practicando con Flame su salamandra de fuego en el patio, al igual que Guiche y el resto de estudiantes de segundo año, yo por mi parte estaba terminando de reparar y pulir a Deflinger, según me explico se iría auto reparando si devoraba magia fuerte, así que secretamente lo con algunos hechizo de magia avanzada, cuando recupero su color plateado decidí pulirla un poco.

-Es realmente increíble que sepas hechizos tan impresionantes, Compañero, aunque no siento mucha magia proviniendo de ti-

-Oh, bueno, es que hago trampa, me traje manatita del otro mundo, en lugar de usar mi propia magia, utilizo la que hay en esas piedras, lo malo es que una vez que se agotan son inservibles-

-Si los nobles supieran de su existencia, probablemente harían lo que fueron para obtenerlas, el país que obtendrás algo tan útil como eso, probablemente se adueñaría del continente.

-No me asustes… -

Recordatorio mental, NUNCA, revelar sobre la manatita a otros nobles.

-Kazuma… - Siesta me llamo.

-Hola Siesta… hay algo de lo que debo hablar… - dije eso nervioso ya que no sabía cómo reaccionaría ella.

-Claro, aunque ahora estamos muy ocupados para exposición y evaluación de los familiares invocados este año-

-Oh si, Louise me pidió que también me presente, parece muy obsesionada con ello-

-Bueno, es que vendrá a Princesa Henrrieta para presenciar la exposición-

-¿¡La princesa!? Vaya, eso explicaría por qué todos están tan preocupados por esto.

-Desde que su majestad el Rey murió, ella ha asumido el mandato del país, y ciertamente es muy popular-

-ah, cierto, hay algo de lo que tengo que hablarte… -

-oh, cielos, debo llevar esto, ¿te parece si hablamos más tarde? -

-si, claro no tengo prisa-

Siesta se alejó unos pasos, luego volvió y tomo mis manos –Te deseo mucha suerte en la exposición- ella dijo eso con una cálida sonrisa antes de marcharse.

-¿Ella es la chica del matrimonio? -

-Bueno, sí, no sé cómo se lo tomara-

-Bueno ciertamente es una chica hermosa, pero aun tienes a Louise-

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡No voy a ir por una Tsundere! -

-Me pregnto… -

* * *

Un par de horas después hubo mucho alboroto debido a la llegada de la princesa, ella era toda una belleza, no se veía mucho mayor a Darkess, luego del recibimiento fuimos a la habitación de Louise.

-¡Kazuma! -

-Si, soy Kazuma-

-En verdad, en verdad quiero, no, ¡te ordeno que hagas algo genial mañana! -

-¿Sigues con eso? - ya ha pasado un tiempo, su carácter de ha suavizado un poco desde que llegue, es como dicen si dejas que te pisoteen al inicio lo har siempre, ella aún sigue siendo algo arrogante pero no intenta tratarme como un perro, aunque a veces me llama así.

Cuando estaba por ceder debido a que me estaba cansando de que lo pidiera a cada rato, alguien toco la puerta, es raro que alguien venga a etas horas de la noche, me levante con cautela, y abrí levemente la puerta, en ese instante, la puerta fue empujada, y alguien entro bruscamente, esa persona estaba total mente cubierta por una capucha.

-¿Qui, quien eres? - Louise retrocedió al ver a esa persona entrar de repente.

-¿¡Un asesino? -

La figura corrió hacia Louise y se abalanzo hacia ella.

[BLIND] Lance mi habilidad y la ate con un cable de acero antes de que se acerque

-¡Kyaa! ¿Qué es esto? -

Una voz femenina, ¿podría ser?

Me acerque a esa persona atada en el piso y le retire la capucha ..

-¡Princesa! - Louise Grito antes de mirarme con rabia.

-¡Tu perro estúpido! ¿Qué le haces a la princesa? -

-¿Qué? Prin .. ¡Creí que era un asesino o algo! -

-por qué habría un asesino en la academia-

-Una academia llena de nobles que directa o indirectamente pudieron haber arruinado la vida de alguien, o simplemente tener enemigos que quieran asesinarlos, oye, no lo sé… - dije eso sarcásticamente a lo que ella volteo los ojos.

-Lo que sea, tenemos que desatarla ahora- Louise la volteo exponiendo su cuerpo atado como en una película BDSM, resaltando perfectamente sus curvas, la cuerda estaba frotando sus puntos erógenos mientras ella se retorcía en el suelo.

-hm, ay, esto… nhmm- ella comenzó a gemir.

-¿Que forma de atar tan vulgar es esta? - pregunto Louise dándome con golpe en la cabeza.

-Oye, yo no invente esta habilidad, simplemente la aprendí-

-¡Solo eres un pervertido! -

-¡No hay un solo hombre que no tenga nada de pervertido¡ ¡incluso tu debes de tener pensamientos eróticos alguna vez .. el otro día tus bragas estaba –HGRAAAA-

El puño de Louise detuvo mi palabras, entonces use [Dain Touch]

-Kyaaaaaaa ¿Por qué tu….? -

-¡Tú iniciaste! -

ahn, ah ~ unos gemidos llamaron nuestra atención. –Ah ~ chicos .. podrían uhmm ~ desatarme ya… - la princesa dijo eso entre gemidos ..

-Aa, ¡lo siento! [Romper hechizo] -

Deshice las ata, y la princesa finalmente quedo libre, le tomo unos minutos recuperar el aliento y ponerse de pie, ella me miro a la cara con el rostro furiosamente sonrojado, carajos, espero que no quiera ejecutarme por esto.

-Lo, lo siento princesa, mi familiar fue rudo con usted, si usted lo ordena estoy dispuesta a pagar esta ofensa con mi vida, es más, si lo ordena saltare con este perro por la ventana ahora mismo- ella estaba arrodilla

-Oye… -

-ejem, no, no tienes que preocuparte, el solo intentó protegerte- La princesa se aclaró la garganta y luego abrazo a Louise.

-Ademas, eres mi querida amiga de la infancia, prometimos siempre protegernos, ¿recuerdas? -

Louise se sonrojo ante esas palabras, y ya veo, era por eso que pidió con desesperación que haga algo genial en la exposición, quería impresionar a su amiga…

Ellas siguieron hablando y recordando su infancia

-Estos días estuve un poco atareada, hubo una conmoción en el congreso por Alguien que irrumpió la casa de un noble, todos decían que probablemente era otro como Forquest la Tierradesmoronada…

-hmmm, esto… .-

-¡Es tu culpa Kazuma! - Louise me miro y rápidamente agacho mi cabeza ante la princesa.

-¿Entonces fuiste tú? -

-una amiga mía fue llevada como sirvienta, no habría problemas si no era porque la querían tener de amante en contra de su voluntad…

-No te ves cómo alguien capaz de infiltrarte en la residencia de un noble… -

-Aunque no lo parezca, este sucio despojo de hombre tiene habilidades muy tramposas, incluso logro obtener un título noble-

-¿¡A quien dados despojo de hombre!? Además aun si el título de Herzog no es muy alto sigue siendo un gran mérito conseguir un título para un plebeyo! -

-¿Ah? - x2

-¿Qué?-

-¿Digiste herzog? -

-¿Si porque?-

-¡Esa es la forma de Germania del título de Duke! ¡Es el único título por debajo de la familia real!

-… -

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Realmente eres un ignorante! ¡Ni siquiera sabes eso! -

-¡No puedo evitarlo! De donde vengo originalmente, ya no existian cosas como nobles y plebeyos-

-¿Pero no te dieron algunas recompensas extrañas que te hicieran pensar un poco en ello?

-Oh ahora que lo dices, me hicieron entrega de gran parte del territorio que conquistamos… y me comprometieron con la Princesa-

-¡Eres un idiota! -

-Bueno, eso es algo inesperado… - Henrrieta comenzó a sudar, una de sus súbditos, invoco a un Duke de Germania como familiar…

-Que importa el titulo que tengo, no tiene sentido alguno en este mundo, en el Reino de Belzek tal vez tenia algún significado, pero estoy en otro maldito mundo… -

-¿Otro… mundo? -

-Dejemos esa historia para después- Louise cambio el tema, luego me miro con los ojos brillantes.

-ya que eres un noble, ¡haz uso de tu magia mañana! -

Ignora a Louise y me dirigí a la princesa.

-Disculpe, Princesa Henrrieta, la verdad es que me gustaría mantener mis habilidades en secreto de momento.

-Entiendo, me asegurare de mantener la vida tranquila de Lord Kazuma en tanto sea posible-

Ella me respondió con una sonrisa que enamora, me sonroje y voltee la mirada inconscientemente.

-Eso es solo por ahora, si hay algo realmente importante no dude en contar conmigo-

Louise me miro con los ojos estrechos

Hey no me mires así, se que soy una basura que intenta ganarse a la princesa pareciendo genial, pero por favor no me mires así….

-Entiendo, contare con Lord Kazuma cuando lo necesite- ella volvió a sonreír antes de retirarse.

* * *

El día de la exposición finalmente llego, los compañeros de Louise fueron exponiendo uno a uno, luego de Kirche finalmente toco mi turno.

-Mi nombre es Louise Francois Leblanc de la Valleire, y este es mi familiar, Kazuma Satou, se le considera un guerrero- ella dijo eso, habíamos discutido que me presentara como un Heroe de otro mundo, pero aparentemente era algo demasiado vergonzoso de decir para ella, bueno, a diferencia de la loli Chuni ella tiene el sentido de vergüenza bien desarrollado.

-¿Que es eso de guerrero? -

-¿No querrás decir plebeyo? -

Sus compañeros comenzaron a burlarse, comienzo a sentir que molestarme con ellos es una pérdida de tiempo, los ignore y procedí a pararme al frente.

-Debido a que, la mayoría de mis habilidades están hechas para el combate real solo hare una demostración de tiro con arco- dije eso e ignorando algunas burlas, arroje varios objetivos al aire y dispare mi flecha dando en el blanco cada vez.

Ohhhh. Algunas personas exclamaron.

-Podemos hacer eso mil veces mejor con magia- dijo uno de los chicos y dispare mi flecha hacia el, dejando na raya en medio de su pelo.

-EEEEEEEK, ¡tu maldito! ¡Que crees…!

-Lo siento, se me resbalo, las cosas utilizar a resbalarse de mis manos cuando me molestan- dije eso y arroje otras tres flechas, dejando rayas en su pelo a cada lado de su cabeza ..

En ese momento, las burlas se detuvieron, hice una reverencia y me baje del escenario.

Tenía a Louise quejándose de que no hice algo realmente genial y que la regañaran porque le dispare a sus compañeros, pero ignore sus comentarios.

-¡Kazuma! ¡No me ignor!

-¡Cuidado! - Salte sobre Louise y la empuje a un lado, luego di un salto hacia atrás esquivando lo que parece ser una mano gigante,

-Qué demonios estos… ¿Qué hace un golem de tierra aquí?

-Que niños tan desafortunados, solo vine por la bara de destrucción, pero ahora que me han visto, yo Forquest… KYAAA-

-Oye tu bastardo, ¿por qué me atacas de… AH!, Mi pierna, ¡mi pierna! -

No sé quién esa, pero esto parece un evento en el que ella escapa con algo peligroso y me mandan a alguna misión peligrosa…

¡No gracias!

Dispare una tercera flecha, pero esta fue bloqueada.

Sentí una mirada asesina penetrándome antes de que el golem me atacara, si esto ocurrió tiempo atrás, probablemente ya estaría muerto, afortunadamente mi habilidad de evacion se activó correctamente.

¡Si me daba ahora sería un montón de carne picada!

-¡Eso fue peligroso! -

-Por supuesto, ¡estoy tratando de matarte! -

[Agachadiza]

Es vez apunte a la mano en que tenia su barita.

¡Bola de Fuego!

Louise Grito, pero en lugar de una bola de fuego, un lugar aleatorio exploto

-¿Que cree que estas haciendo? -

-¡Solo trataba de ayudar!

-por favor, hasta que puedas lanzar un hechizo decente, no me ayudes ¡Maga Fracasada! -

-m, ma, ¿¡maga fracasada !? - Louise esta roja de ira, creo que ahora si me pase, ella salto sobre mí y me tiro al suelo, comenzó a arañarme

-para, para, nos van a matar- dije eso, pero por alguna razón no recibimos ataque alguno.

-oh, vaya, ni siquiera mi Golem pudo romper esa pared, en todo caso, gracias-

Forquest a pesa de tener una pierna herida, intento saltar al edificio, seguramente salió con lo que parecía una caja de madera, aproximadamente de un metro treinta de largo.

-Me gustaría quedarme a acabar con ustedes, pero debo irme- ella dijo eso, y su golem comenzó a alejarse.

[DrainTouch]

Neutralice a Louise drenando su mana, luego me puse de pie.

-Idiota, si algo sellama "bara de destrucción" definitivamente es malo que ella lo tome- dije eso mirándola con enojo mientras ella luchaba por ponerse de pie.

-Y ¿¡que esperas que haga!? ¡Solo soy una maga fracasada! - ella dijo eso y su rostro se arrugo, ella estaba a punto de llorar.

Oh mierda

-Lo siento, lo siento, ¡no debí decir eso! - la runa en mi mano comenzó a arder al mismo tiempo sentí una gran culpabilidad, definitivamente debo deshacerme de esto…

-Perdón Kazuma, se escapo por mi culpa- ella dijo algo que con su gran orgullo me pareció algo extraordinario, no, tal vez esta cosa también la afecta a ella, en todo caso.

-Intentare detenerla, pero te harás responsable de todo lo que ocurra-

-Que, espera, va a… -

* * *

(Perspectiva de Louise)

Por alguna razón, cuando él se disculpó por sus palabras, sentí un impulso por disculparme también, no sé por qué hice tal cosa, una noble como yo, una noble como yo… pero, tengo que admitir que él se ve un poco genial en estos momentos, se paró enfrente mío, mirando al horizonte, hacia aquel gran Golem de Tierra. Y dijo unas palabras mientras un gran torrente de poder lo rodeo.

-Más oscuro que el negro, más sombrío que la oscuridad, combínense con mi carmesí intenso. Llegó la hora de despertar, desciendan hasta estas fronteras y aparezcan como una distorsión intangible. ¡Baila, baila, baila! Que una fuerza destructiva inunde mi torrente de poder, ¡una fuerza destructiva sin igual! ¡Envía toda la creación a su origen! ¡Sal de tu abismo! ¡La humanidad no conoce otra técnica ofensiva más poderosa! ¡Es el ataque mágico supremo! ¡Explosión!"

En ese instante, los colores del mundo se esfumaron, solo reinaba un rojo carmesí intenso, varios círculos mágicos se formaron en el cielo, antes de que como un castigo divino, una gran energía cayera sobre el golem, el cual desapareció por completo dejando solo un cráter humeante en el suelo.

-¡Que demonios es eso! ¡Quiere, quiero aprenderlo! -

* * *

(Perspectiva de Kirche)

Era obvio que el Dragon de Tabita seria el ganador, aunque creo que si mi amorcito mostrara de lo que realmente es capaz el habría ganado, me escabullí para ir a su encuentro, probablemente se separe de Louise luego de una discusión, y tal vez podamos continuar donde lo dejamos.

Como esperaba, ambo estaban discutiendo, era cuestión de esperar, pero repentinamente que fueron atacados por un golem de tierra.

En serio, ¡no podía ser más inoportuno!

A pesar de que mi querido no estaba usando magia, logro herire al dueño del Golem, quien se identifico como forquest, todo parecia ir bien hasta que Luise lo arruino,

¡Ahora Forquest está escapando!

Quisiera ayudar pero, espera, que esta haciendo.

En ese instante vi algo hermoso, algo tan intenso que superaría a cualquier llama, algo que quemo mi interior, el cielo se abrió, las nubes se dispersaron, la tierra se partió dejando un crater humeante, fue hermoso, una gran onda expansiva me golpeo tirándome al suelo, pero no sentí dolor, solo sentí el éxtasis del momento, mi cuerpo tembló y mis entrañas se sacudieron, como su pasado una noche de pasión que duro hasta el amanecer.

Necesitare un cambio de bragas pronto.

Me levante, y por alguna razón Kazuma estaba usando su máscara y se acercaba con un cuchillo a Louise

* * *

(Perspectiva de Tabita)

Ella había procurado mantenerse al margen de los eventos que la rodeaban, se había distanciado de casi todos en la academia, las circunstancias por las que había pasado la empresa forzado a ello.

Aun así, había alguien que había ignorado sus defensas, ese muro invisible de su corazón de hielo que se había esforzado por mantener.

Ella era totalmente lo opuesto, era una mujer alta, de piel morena, totalmente extrovertida que le gustaba devorar los hombres que a ella le parecían atractivos, pero aun así, ella realmente la apreciaba, y escuchaba sus problemas.

Recientemente había puesto sus ojos en Kazuma, el plebeyo invocado, el había robado totalmente la atención de su amiga reservada para un gran grupo de hombres, por lo que tal vez, solo tal vez esta vez ella iba en serio.

Desde el cielo, montando su dragon, ella vio a aquella querida amiga alejarse, persiguiendo al dueño de sus afectos, no le parecía algo malo, pero desde lo alto diviso que algo andaba mal pudo, ver un gran golem de tierra peleando con alguien, desde esa distancia era difícil de saberlo con exactitud, pero parecían ser Kazuma y Louise, si eso era asi, Kirche también interferiría, por lo que ella iria a proteger a su amiga.

Fue entonces que el golem comenzó a alejarse, y una poderosa magia fue invocada, fue algo aterrador, algo que nunca había visto, no sabía que elemento exacto era, pero por el color carmesí asumía que deberíamos algo que ver con el fuego.

Un gran estruendo siguió a esa luz brillante, el golem desapareció sin dejar rastro, aun así ella se sintió preocupada y decidió acudir al lugar.

* * *

(Perspectiva de Kazuma)

Me acerque al hoyo humeante, probablemente debería sentirme culpable de matar a otro ser humano, o al menos creo que lo fue, pero me he enfrentado al ejercito del Rey Demonio, he humanos, dioses, demonios y otros demihumanos, siento que me he acostumbrado a esto, digo, yo mismo he muerto un par de decenas de veces.

Couf, couf,

-¿¡Que demonios fue eso !? - Forquest de alguna manera sobrevivio y ahora estaba tratando de levantarse a varios metros de la explosión, su ropa está destrozada por lo que esta semi-desnuda, ella logro de alguna forma evitarlo por poco.

Ah, ahora si que la hice, ahora todo el mundo sabra que… no espera, todavía tengo eso.

Saque la máscara de Vanir, me la coloque y camine elegantemente hacia ella.

-Forquest, la Tierra desmoronadora- Dije eso cambiando mi voz con [Animador Versatil]

-Qui, ¿quién demonios eres tú? - ella me dijo eso con una mescla de miedo e ira, ella cubre sus pechos con una mano mientras intenta tomar su barita con la otra, claro, no lo permiti y pise su mano, me agache hasta la altura de los ojos y la mire a través de mi mascara, ella es la secretaria del director…

No se cuales sean sus circunstancias, pero intento matar a Louise ya mi, no pienso perdonarla.

-Me quedare con esto- tome su barita y la guarde en un bolsillo, luego fui por la bara de destrucción, luego voltee a mirarla.

-Gracias por hacer el trabajo sucio por mi, ahora solo me queda asesinar a la hija de la casa Valliere- Dije eso y me aleje unos pasos, luego di media vuelta y use [BLIND] cuando intentó escapar, y me dirigí hacia Louise.

Ella aun parece conmocionada por lo que acabo de hacer, no creo que esto vaya a funcionar.

Cuando estuve a pocos pasos de ella una multitud de guardias comenzó a acercarse en todas direcciones

Por favor Louise, ¡sígueme la corriente! Rece en mi interior.

-Eres una existencia demasiado peligrosa, maga del vacío, te terminare ahora- dije eso y me acerque con la daga.

-Que, de que demonio estás hablando Kazu… hmmm-

Kirche apareció de la nada y cubrió la boca de Louise.

Al mismo tiempo, Tabita descendió con su dragon.

-no se quien seas, pero ¡será mejor que te vayas! ¡Bola de fuego! - ella grito y me ataco, mi habilidad se activó y pude evadirlo, aproveche para tirar la barita de destrucción al suelo fingiendo que no tuve otra opción, Los guardias nos rodearon y escucharon todo.

Tabita me ataco con hielo, eran unas lanzas pequeñas, pero definitivamente me mataría si me diera así que retrocedí.

Afortunadamente, Tabita y Kirche parecían entender mis intenciones estoy seguro que se contuvieron, afortunadamente fue lo suficientemente convincente a los ojos de los guardias que se acercaron apresuradamente hacia mi.

-Tch, supongo que me retirare-

[TELEPORT]

* * *

Varias horas estado pasado, Louise estaba en su habitación luego de su baño, se estaba vistiendo por si misma ya que Kazuma no había vuelto.

Louise, Louise

Se esucho un grito angustiado que la llamaba.

La puerta se abrió, y la princesa entro, ella corrió a abrazar a su amiga.

-Louise, estoy feliz de que estes bien- ella dijo entre lagrimas

-Pr, princesa….

-Lo siento, si no hubiera insistido en venir, no habría flaqueado la seguridad… -

-Princesa Henrieta, no debería preocuparse por eso, afortunadamente logramos repeler y capturar a Forquest, además todo salió bien-

-Pero, pero… .-

-No debería preocuparse tanto por mí, soy una noble de Tristain y estudiante de la Academia más prestigiosa del continente-

-Louise… -

Una figura se colo dentro de la habitación, no mas bien, materializado en ella.

-Que, ¿¡quien ere !? - La princesa cubrió de forma sobre protectora a Louise al ver a un extraño enmascarado entrar, ella apunto su baculo con firmeza, lista para pelear.

-Oye, Oye, ¡no lance hechizos en interiores! -

-Esa voz… .-

-Vaya, nos conocimos hace poco pero recuerda mi voz, me siento honrrado-

Kazuma se quitó la máscara.

-Cumpli mi promesa de proteger a Louise- el dijo con una sonrisa confiada, pero la princesa no se lo tomo muy bien, de hecho se acercó y le dio una cachetada.

-¿¡Por qué hiciste eso !? -

-Donde estabas cuando Louise fue atacada por ese misterioso enmas… carado…. ¡Eras tú! - ella exclamo al recordar la máscara que Kazuma tenía unos momentos.

-Lo, ¡Lo siento tanto! - ella se disculpó rápidamente

-No debería desperdiciar sus disculpas con él, después de todo actuó como si fuera un asesino enviado por mi sin consultarme… -

-¿¡Qué!?-

-Bueno, Si la gente sabe el tipo de magia que posee el familiar de un noble de este país, eso podría ocasionar que quieran usarnos para iniciar alguna guerra- Kazuma dijo eso rascándose donde recibió la cachetada.

-¡Oye! ¡La princesa no haría eso! -

-Ella tal vez no, pero, me imagino que todo el poder del país no recae en una sola persona, también han de haber algún tipo de consejo y nobles influyentes que podrían presionar para hacerlo-

-como te en ..-

-Él tiene razón, aunque no dejaría que me presionen a iniciar una guerra unilateralmente, en todo caso, realmente lamento haberte golpeado- La princesa parecía avergonzada por lo sucedido, ella extendió su mano hacia mí –realmente debería compensrte por lo que has hecho-

Ella extendió su mano, claramente, cualquier noble sabría que se le está dando permiso para besar su mano, un ignorante probablemente confundiría esta situación, con el permiso para besar sus labios, pero no Kazuma, aunque el realmente estaba pensando en eso, y se imaginó por un momento que lo hacía, lamentablemente, el estrés mental que cargaba en el momento, hicieron que su cuerpo se moviera de acuerdo a su imaginación, sus labios se unieron a los de la princesa.

Para cuando él se dio cuenta de eso, había recibido una patada en los testículos por parte de Louise.

-¿¡Que demonios acabas de hacer !? -

-Lo… siento… tenia la mente en otra parte- Kazuma se derrumbó en el suelo, esta patada lo había noqueado, Louise se dispuso a pisar la cabeza de Kazuma.

-Princesa, por favor, ordénelo y en este momento sacrificare a este perro-

-No, no te preocupes, el merecía una compensación y recompensa- La princesa dijo con vergüenza en su voz.

* * *

[ **Prologo** ]

(Perspectiva de Kazuma)

-Nyah ~ - Louise gimió suavemente, aparentemente esta disfrutando de este momento, me imagino como ella probablemente se imagina que esto es un masaje y nada mas.

hmmm, esto ya no es tan divertido, antes lo hacia para molestarla, pero si ahora solo se queda en silencio sin quejarse, siento como si estuviese haciendo algo malo

Ahora que recuerdo, había aprendido una Skill que las súcubos tenían para agrandar sus pechos, me pregunto qué pasaría si lo uso con Louise, estaba iba a usarlo con Megumin, pero… no, no, no, esto no es divertido, al final no saldré beneficiado de esto, digo, tocar una chica es genial, pero si al final tengo que usar mi mano para no tener las bolas azules, no tiene sentido.

Me detuve y termine de vestirla rápido, ella parecía decepcionada, ¡en verdad lo estaba disfrutando!

-Que, qué ocurre Kazuma, pareses tener prisa… - ella me dijo con un tono algo nervioso, podía ver su rostro ruborizado, a simple vista pareciera que puedo hacer mi movimiento en ella, pero, tengo la sensación de que me pateara las bolas si hago algo.

-Aun no resuelvo con siesta lo de romper los contrato, intentare hablar con ella, pero primero iré a bañarme-

-No se por que te toma tanto, digo, quien querria ser tu esposa de todos modos-

-¿Quieres que te golee? -

-Vamos, ¡inténtalo! - ella hizo una pose rara y levanto una pierna, ella definitivamente apuntara a mis bolas otra vez si me acerco.

No es que tema no hay poder esquivarla, simplemente creo que ir a encagarme de mi "asunto" es mas importante, comienza a dolerme, asi que solo me retiare sin decir nada.

* * *

(Perspectiva de Louise)

"hmmm" esto, ¿Cuándo fue que esto comenzó a sentirse tan bien? "

Si esto sigue asi, me volveré adicta, ¡debo parar esto! Pero, pero, solo un ratito… ¿mas? ¿Porque se detiene?

Kazuma de repente se detuvo y luego comenzó a hablar de esa sirvienta, enserio, solo tenias que seguir haciendo lo que estabas haciendo ¡No necesito que me hables de otra mujer!

Claro, no dije nada de eso, discutimos un poco y luego el se retiro.

-¿Que demonios le pasa? -

-Tal vez mi compañero este estresado- La espada dio una respuesta que nadie le pidió.

-Entonces, ¿porque no lo dice? ¡Podría recomendarle un buen Té! -

-No es esa clase de estrés, veras, ¿te has fijado en su entrepierna? Luego de vestirte esa parte siempre parece "abultaada"

-no entiendo…-

-Que esta excitado… -

-Que, que, ¿qué cosa tan vulgar estas diciendo? Un pe, pe ¿¡perro como él se atreve a ponerse así por mí!?

-El sigue siendo un hombre, además es joven, y antes de que lo "secuestraras" el iba a hacer ese tipo de "cosas" con su novia-

-E, eso, no es que lo hiciera apropósito… además no hay nada que pudiese hacer por el ..-

-¡Claro que si lo hay! -

-en serio, ¿que? -

-Bueno, podrías aliviar su estrés, ya tu sabes-

-Tu, tu, tu, ¡voy a fundirte en un horno en este momento! ¡Soy una doncella pura! ¡Le debo mi castidad a mi prometido! -

-Calma, calma, no hace falta que le des tu castidad, hay una forma…. Digo, hay chicas que utilizan sus manos, o su boca, algunas sus pechos-

-… .-

-Sé que no lo entiendes, pero podría instruirte si consigues una banana o un pepino-

Algunos minutos después.

-¿Y bien ?, tengo un pepino-

\- bueno, sostén con una mano de un extremo, como si era la base, y con la otra frota el resto de arriba abajo-

-¿De esta forma? -

-Si, recuerda mantener el ritmo, puedes humedecerlo un poco con saliva-

-¿Asi? -

-También podrías usar tu lengua, lame la punta, y haz girar tu lengua-

-¿A .. shi?

-Ahora chúpalo-

-hmm, hmmm, hmm-

-si sigue así, si haces eso de esa forma definitivamente el lo disfrutara-

-¡Que raro son los hombres !, ¿solo tengo que hacer esto con un pepino para aliviar su estrés? -

-… -

-… -

-no, Debes hacer eso con una parte de su cuerpo…

-¿¡What!? ¿Debo hacer esto con sus dedos o algo?

-no… debe hacerlo con esa parte que se pone rígida en sus pantalones-

Como la espada dijo eso, sentí mi rostro ardiendo de vergüenza, algo como eso, algo como eso.

-¿¡Como si pudiera hacer algo así!? - tome la espada con intenciones de arrogarla por la ventana

-Sabes, si haces eso y bebes su "leche" es posible que tus pechos crezcan-

-… -

-Si estas mintiendo definitivamente te meteré en un horno y te fundiré-


	6. Bendiciones para la hija de esta Taberna

**Bendiciones para la hija de esta Taberna**

"Kazuma, para ser un chico se te da muy bien lavar los platos" Jessica me dijo con una mirada de Asombro, por otro lado Louise, pese a ser una plebeya tiene demasiado orgullo, no ha logrado conseguir ninguna propina.

"Bueno, ella siempre tuvo ese sueño" imposible "de alguna manera lograr casarse con un noble, asi que siempre se mentalizo para cuando se convirtiese en una" noble ""

"Oh, si que es muy soñadora, pero, ¿es mentira no? Ella es una noble y ustedes solo están fingiendo"

"uh .." ella lanzo una acusación muy acertada, en serio dan miedo, las mujeres dan miedo cuando son _tan perspicaces._

"me temo que, no te conviene escavar más profundo que esto"

"¡Oh! ¿Es algo peligroso? ¡Por favor dime!" Jessica se acercó peligrosamente a mí, podía sentir sus pechos pegados a mí, su respiración en mi cuello mientras me miraba con ojos suplicantes.

"bueno yo ..."

¡SONIDO METÁLICO!

Una botella de vino voladora golpeo contra la pared, justo donde mi cabeza estaba hace unos segundos, gracias a dios aprendí [evasión]

**"¡** WAOW! ¡Que buenos reflejos!"

"fue pura suerte ..." respondí rápidamente mientras arrojaba un corcho a Louise, ella se agarro la parte posterior de la cabeza y me miro con odio

"Hace falta más que suerte, dime ¿eres algún soldado de Elite o algo así?"

"no bromees conmigo, ya quisiera yo ser algo tan genial como eso"

"oh, así que, no piensas decirme nada"

* * *

**Perspectiva de Louise **

Estupido kazuma

Estupido kazuma

Estupido kazuma

Estupido kazuma

Estupido kazuma

Yo aquí rompiéndome el lomo trabajando para conseguir propinas y el coqueteando con esa "Jessica" solo porque es la hija del dueño no hace de camarera, ade, ad además, esos pe, pechos enormes, el no deja de mirarlos, ¿que tienen de buenos?

Solo son una distracción de nuestro trabajo, si, el debe aprender a no distraerse.

"uh" el esquivo la botella que le arroje…

"¡Auch!" encima que lo esquivo y todavía me contraataca esa basura…

* * *

**Perspectiva de Kazuma**

Luego de terminar de lavar regrese al cuarto que Louise y yo estábamos rentando, ella perdió el dinero que le dio la Princesa para esta misión, luego exigió que pagara yo, pero, obviamente no voy a regalarle mi dinero, así que la hice trabajar aquí mientras investigamos el abuso a los plebeyos de parte de los nobles, o al menos eso nos encargó la princesa.

Me recosté en la cama un rato, necesito poner algunas ideas en su lugar, ya estoy mas de un mes atrapado en este mundo, me preocupan Aqua y las demás, temo que cuando regrese mi mansión haya sido perdida por las deudas de Aqua.

La puerta se abrió repentinamente, alejándome de mi momento de reflexión.

"fu fu fu, ahora podre interrogarte adecuadamente" Jessica dijo con una sonrisa picara

esta es la parte de la historia en que las cosas se ponen calientes, pero ella podría terminar dejándome con las bolas azules, claro, también podría ser que Louise entre en la parte buena.

"dame unos segundos" di unos pasos hacia la puerta, la abrí y mire afuera, luego la cerré con llave, luego le di la llave a Jessica, no quiero que piense que cerré con la intención de que no escape

"¿Por que es esto?" ella me pregunto confundida

"bueno, si vamos a hablar prefiero que no nos interrumpan, pero se vería mal que un hombre se encierre con una mujer, así que te di la llave para que puedas abrir la puerta cuando quieras irte"

"oh, que caballero, entonces, ¿piensas contarme tu secreto?" ella se acerco a mi, pego sus enormes pechos contra mi cuerpo.

"no lo se, tal vez si persuades podría soltar una o dos cosas" sonreí a la par que utilice [Encanto]

en un inicio [Encanto] podrida parecer algo rastrero, pero solo hace que tu objetivo te vea mas atractivo de lo que eres, acelera su corazón y desinhibe ligeramente, la persona sigue estando mayormente en sus facultades, al menos eso es en el nivel que lo tengo actualmente, cuando lo usan las sucubos es como 100 veces mas potente.

"sabes ... yo podrida hacer algo por ti si me cuentas tus secretos" ella me empujo en la cama y me susurro al oído, en el momento que le cuente mis secretos, probablemente ella se levante y me deje con las bolas azules, me pregunto que tan lejos puedo hacerla ir.

"incluso si dices eso, soy un hombre que confía con las acciones, no con las palabras" **[Encanto]**  
"ohh, no seas malo" ella dijo haciendo una mueca muy linda luego comenzó a frotar su dedo en mi pecho.

"Bueno, nunca dije que fuera bueno" [Encanto] lanzo encanto cada vez que hablo, los efectos no se acumulan, solo se prolongan.

"bueno, tal vez pueda ayudarte un poco a aliviar tu estrés" Jessica esta vez baja su mano lentamente por mi estomago hasta mi entrepierna

"oh, vaya, veo que estas realmente listo para algo de acción, creo que no estaba teniendo efecto en ti" ella dijo eso luego comenzó a acariciarme sobre la ropa, probablemente si no fuera cliente regular de las sucubos en estos momentos me habría corrido solo con eso, pero, necesito mas que solo eso.

"hmmm, hablas mucho, pero, me pregunto si solo son palabras"** [encanto]**

"¡HMP! ¡Ya me enoje!" ella volvió a hacer un puchero muy lindo, entonces baja mi pantalón y libera a mi amigo. Ella. ¡Ella realmente lo ha hecho!

"no creas que hago esto con cualquiera, es solo que por alguna razón me gustas mucho, incluso desde que empezaste a trabaja aquí sentí un extraño sentimiento de familiaridad" ella lo tomo con una mano y comenzó a frotar de arriba a bajo.

"hmmm, hazlo un poco mas lento, aun estoy algo seco" dije eso, entonces ella sonrió con malicia, entonces abrió su boca y dejo caer su salvia sobre mi.

"esto lo lubricara un poco" ella dijo, luego siguió frotándome, luego abrió su boca "una vez le hable de esto a mi prima siesta, pero nunca lo habia puesto en practica"

Jessica lamió la punta, haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se estremezca

"hmm, esto, esto"

"se siente bien, ¿no es así?" ella paso de lamer a chupar, ella lo hace increíble, aveces sus dientes contacto, pero, se siente incorregible, esta yendo mas profundo

goug goug ella tocio, aparente le dio arcadas por no estar acostumbrada, se detuvo luego me miro

"esto es mas difícil de lo que creía, pero no me rendiré"

Jessica esta vez fue hasta el fondo, literalmente podía sentir sus labios en la base, esto, ¡esto es el talento natural!

"ahhh ~"

no pude evitar correrme, lo eche completamente en su boca

"ugh, esto no sabe tan mal como imaginaba, pero tampoco es bueno" Jessica dijo eso, luego abrió su boca y saco la lengua enseñándomelo, luego lo trago.

"dime, Kazuma ~ ¿lo disfrutaste?" ella tenia el rostro rojo, no se si era vergüenza o excitación, pero realmente se veía hermosa.

"fue increíble ... supongo que ahora debo cont ...". ella me silencio con un dedo

"fu fu fu, lo he decidido, te exprimiré completamente" ella se paro en la cama teniendo ambas piernas a cada lado de mi rostro, levanto su permitiéndome apreciar su falda interior, la cual estaba húmeda, entonces se la quito lentamente, pude ver un hilo de fluido entre sus bragas y su cuerpo.

Oh dios, ¡finalmente! ¡Finalmente me convertiré en adulto! Mi amigo reacciono increíblemente rápido al estimulo.

TOC

la pueta sono haciendo que se me pusiera los pelos de punta, Jessica también se asusto, tanto que sus piernas perdieron fuerza y se sentó sobre mi rostro.

Hmm, este sabor ácido, realmente, ¡realmente lo estoy probado! Espera, mas importante, la puerta, ha cierto esta cerrada con llave.

"fu, eso me asusto, pero parece que solo fue una rata - Ah ~" por instinto comencé a lamerla, no podía detenerme, ella comenzó a gemir, entonces agarro mi cabello y me me levanto.

"no, no pares, hmm"

no me detuve, seria un idiota si lo hiciera, ¡tengo que devolver el favor!

Continué moviendo mi lengua a la par que tenia mis manos agarrándola del trasero, hasta que ella comenzó a temblar, apretó ambos lados de mi rostro con sus muslos, y pude sentir como un liquido cálido caía sobre mi.

"eso ... fue increíble" Jessica apenas alcanzó a decir eso antes de arquear su espalda haca atrás, y gemir nuevamente, ella estaba respirando agitadamente, luego de unos segundos se reincorporo y se bajo de mi rostro.

"lo, lo siento, eso se sintió bien, ¿quieres continuar?" ella pregunto a lo que asentí, entonces ella sonrió, y se deslizo por mi pecho hasta mis caderas, empujando mi miembro erecto hacia su trasero, podía sentirlo entre sus nalgas, entonces, ella se levanto un poco y lo acomodo, sentí como se deslizo completamente hacia adentro, se sintió ligeramente apretado, húmedo y cálido, realmente fue fácilmente hasta el fondo

"ah ~ es muy, diferente de usar vegetales" ella dijo algo increíble, algo realmente increíble, no es que me moleste, pero, ¡soy su primera vez !.

Esta sensación era muy diferente de cuando uso su boca, no hay punto de comparación, cada vez que ella hacia el mas minino movimiento, olas de placer me inundaban, no creo poder resistir mucho, aun así ella no se detuvo, comenzó a moverse por su cuenta, podía sentir su interior, podía sentir los pliegues en su interior, con cada rose mi cuerpo palpitaba, ella estaba gimiendo con la lengua fuera, esto, esto es demasiado, no puedo soportarlo.

"ah ~" gemí miserablemente a los cinco minutos, sentía mi rostro caliente de vergüenza, al ver su cara decepcionada.

"lo, lo siento" dije cubriendo mi rostro con una almohada

"hmm, supongo que me emocione" ella dijo, luego, "no te preocupes, aveces pasa, o al menos eso he oído"

"en verdad lo siento"

"no tienes de que preocuparte, la próxima vez lo harás mejor"

"¿Habrá una próxima vez?" pregunte con esperanzas

"por supuesto, espera, ¿era tu primera vez?"

"bueno ..."

"fufufu, entonces fui la primera en comer a Kazuma" Jessica sonrió picara mente, luego me dio un beso en la mejilla, "eso es muy tierno, esperare a nuestro próximo encuentro, mas vale que hayas mejorado"

Ella se levanto, se coloco las bragas y se fue por la puerta tarareando, parecía muy feliz, espera, si espera que mejore, entonces, ¿me esta diciendo que practique con otras chicas?

"cielos, tengo que limpiar y ventilar todo antes de que venga Louise…"

cuando dije eso, Louise estaba parada de pie en la puerta.

"kazuma, tu, ¡tu eres cruel!"

¡Te lo mereces por lujurioso infiel! La voz de Aqua resonó en mi mente al mismo tiempo que Louise cerro la puerta con llave.

"oh ... estoy taaan muerto"

**Fin del capitulo**  
Bueno, gente, en realidad iba a hacer algo mucho mas largo, pero creo que por ahora lo dejare en estas 5 paginas, en realidad tengo otras 17 escritas, pero que iré descartando gran parte, ya que las escribí con un grave error cronológico y pues, nada, prometo no tardará 3 meses y si me refiero a ti comentario anónimo: 'c

en realidad no quiero tanto, a pesar de que ahora mismo debo buscar empleo ...

en realidad tenia intenciones de introducir a otro personaje de konosuba para este capitulo, pero lo dejare para mas adelante uwu


End file.
